Morphing my man
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Heinz Doofenshmirtz turns Perry human to be with him. Will Perry and Heinz's relationship last? Adopted from: scaryfangirl2001. Rating M for foul language, as well as sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1 Morphing my man

Chapter 01 Morphing my man

"Behold my Antropromorph-inator!"

Perry stares blankly as the laptop next to him sprouts arms, locking him in place. Perry frantically presses the buttons across the keyboard. Doof only chuckles at this.

"The release button isn't there, Perry."

The platypus stops moving a moment to register the doctor said his name without his usual 'the platypus' suffix. Doof's face then softens.

"It isn't going to hurt you, Perry."

He raises an eyebrow, trying to scrutinize the doctor's face then chatters when he seems to be telling the truth. Doof then lets out a shaky sigh.

"I-I want to turn you human."

"Gruuuu?" Perry is ultimately confused.

"I mean, my great-great-grandma was a goat and my parents were ocelots for a while but, even if you turn out as a kid I'd rather date a human than a platypus, no offence."

Perry holds his mouth agape, as if trying to decipher the threat. His confusing increases steadfastly when Doof had apparently advanced on him to deliver a hot kiss that has Perry almost melting. He manages to keep his cool, though he is sweating nervously as he runs a hand through Doof's pocket.

"Oh, Pe-e-erry." Doof calls to him quietly before dropping to a sultry tone. "That's not my remote."

Perry freezes as Doof chuckles. The scientist walks back behind his inator and watches the struggling platypus a moment. He tosses over a long t-shirt. Just as Perry reaches for it, Doof fires the inator.

After a blinding light subsides, there is a shaking teenager curled up inside a long shirt.

"Norm! Get in here now!"

"BUT DAD! YOU TOLD ME TO-"

"Shut up, I'm not your dad, and scan this teenager."

"YES SIR, SIR THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT. IT SAYS THIS IS PERRY THE PLATYPUS."

Doof facepalms, "It is, Norm. I just changed him a bit. How old is he?"

"MOM IS TWENTY, SIR."

"twenty, eh? He's two years younger than Vanessa."

"WHEN I SCANNED MYSELF, IT SAID I WAS SEVEN."

"Why did you scan yourself?"

"..."

"I'LL GO CLEAN THE BACK ROOMS, SIR."

"Damn robot," Doof mutters.

The teen shirts, struggling with the clothing. Doof gently tugs on the shirt, allowing Perry's teal tufts of hair to appear. He faces Doof with a curious expression.

"Um th-thanks."

Doof claps his hands with glee. "You can talk! We can communicate through more than just stares and guesses! Would you like some lunch?"

"O- kay?"

"Pizza fine for you? I don't really feel like cooking."

Perry nods. Doof walks to the kitchen and sets out two paper plates, putting a slice on each. Perry has some trouble with his new legs and bare feet and Doof finds it cute.

Doof and Perry are eating pizza on Doof's couch in a somewhat content silence when Perry has to say something.

"How, ol-old am I?"

"Twenty."

"Twenty?" Perry repeats shocked, "Y- you k-kissed a twe-twenty-year-old plat- platypus."

Perry starts to stutter and ramble on about Doof's preferences, stumbling through a lot of the words. He sets his pizza down and begins talking with gestures even. Doof rolls his eyes and, having enough of this, decides to silence the long-winded teen.

Doof cups Perry's head, causing him to turn towards the doc. In a swift motion, the pizza forgotten and Doof invades Perry's mouth. Perry losses all speech as he loves this attention and what it is doing for him.

Doof slowly lowers Perry onto his back, with the doctor only slightly pressuring him as they deepen the kiss. Neither of them hear the front door opening, but both hear Norm.

"HELLO, SIS!"

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "First chapter up, second chapter coming, Bye."


	2. Chapter 2 Vanessa finds out

Chapter 02 Vanessa and Charlean find out

"Sis?" Perry whispers against the doctor's lips.

They stay quiet, with Doof lingering, trying to think of what to say. Unfortunately, his robot beats him to it.

"Hey, Norm."

"DAD IS KISSING MOM."

"What? Mom?"

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

Perry makes an agitated face and Doof cringes. Vanessa is bewildered.

"What do you mean, 'Dad's kissing Perry the Platypus?'"

"MOM IS NO LONGER A PLATYPUS. DAD MADE PERRY HUMAN."

Vanessa's eyes widen. She glances toward a broken -inator, then to pizza on the counter, then back to Norm. He remains smiling.

"Where- Where are they?" She chokes out.

"ON THE COUCH." Norm points directly towards them.

Vanessa wills herself to march over. Doof finally moves off of Perry and wobbles towards his daughter.

"Y- you turned Perry human?" Vanessa asks gobsmacked.

"Yeah," Doof admitted and rubs the back of his neck. "Sorta. Yeah, I did."

"So you could kiss him?" Vanessa asks trying not to throw up.

Doof blushes harder, but before he can stop his mouth from working he answers his daughter honestly, "And other things."

Doof feels incredibly awkward having this conversation with his daughter.

Perry sighs a little while Vanessa gags at the extra information. Then, in comes Norm again, making everyone all the more uncomfortable.

"WILL I HAVE A NEW BABY SISTER OR BROTHER?"

"... I'll be in my room." Vanessa says.

She doesn't look back at them anymore, passing Perry with her eyes glued to the floor.

"I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A-"

Heinz couldn't take it any more, "Shut it, Norm."

Norm quickly obliges and walks to the backrooms with a slice of pizza for his squirrel. Perry's face is in a full-blown blush. He's sweating heavily and Doof throws him a pair of pants.

"C'mon. I can't stay in this apartment any longer. Put these on."

Perry is about to question exactly how to put them on when he is interrupted by Doof's cell phone. He glances at the ID then lets out a slow breath before answering.

"Hey, Charlene."

"_Heinz. Vanessa just told me something, peculiar. And not 'world-domination' weird either."_

"It's only 'Tri-state area domination', Charlene, and I'm not really doing that anymore."

Perry looks up quizzically from his task at hand, overhearing Doof's last remark.

"_Okay. Um, anyway, Heinz. Vanessa tells me you're seeing someone new, and-" Charlene said but was then cut off._

"Oh, god, Charlene." Doof gowls at his ex-wife. "yes, I'm fucking gay. Why the hell didn't our marriage work? That's why! I married you 'cause my last relationship didn't pan out, we had Vanessa, I realized I was gay and we divorced. Ya happy now?"

"_I, um. My cooking classmate invited us to her house for some fancy dinner since her boys are heading to college and her eldest daughter is graduating. Since Vanessa is graduating too. Would you and your boyfriend like to come?"_

"When is it?" Heinz asks.

"_Heh. Um, in five hours."_

"You weren't planning on letting me know, were you?"

"_No."_

"We'll be there." Heinz decides.

He hangs up before she can say anything else. Perry has the pants on. Doof rolls his eyes and zips them up before calling for Norm.

"Norm."

"YES, DAD?" Norm asks.

"Ugh, keep an eye on Vanessa, please. Perry and I are going out to do some shopping." Heinz explains.

"OKAY. HAVE FUN, DAD. HAVE FUN, MOM!"

* * *

When Doof and Perry entered the elevator to head to the ground floor, the young adult turns to the man.

"How long, has he been, calling me Mom?"

Doof shrugs. "I can't remember a time when he wasn't. Oh yeah, it was when I got released from jail because of that whole thing with Diminutive."

Perry raises an eyebrow, not really remembering this.

"Yeah, and Norm wanted to prove himself to me and went rough. Tried to destroy the Tri-state area. And you..."

"But, you stopped him." Perry pointed out.

"Yeah, we had a long talk when I got out. A long, violent talk. He started calling you 'Mom' after that."

Perry tugs on his collar, "And you, never corr-ec-ted him?"

"What's the point? I'm not his father, but he always fucking calls me that."

Perry bites his lip, "I never noticed, how much, you curse."

"We haven't really spent a lot of time outside of fighting, Perry. And when we did, I normally curse in German. You just didn't pick up on it." Heinz points out.

Perry shrugs his shoulders. They got out of the lift and exited the Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated. Silently the two continue their walk towards the mall.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "The last chapter I don't own. Now the story continues."


	3. Chapter 3 The Shopping trip

Chapter 03 The shopping trip

Heinz Doofenshmirtz wanted to take the car to the mall, but he stupidly realised his truck didn't have any fuel anymore after his one experiment, and Norm was ordered to stay at home and look after Vanessa.

So Heinz used the time to go by foot to the mall, and hold Perry's hand and arm a bit unsure as the two men tried to get Perry to walk normally.

Perry has already fallen down fifteen times and bumped into various things around the block as Heinz was trying to support him as best as he could.

Just as they reached a set of lights, where Perry was already panting in sweat, Heinz noticed a second problem. Not only was Perry very wobbly on his legs but...

"Perry, can you see at all?" Heinz asked concerned.

Perry blinked and whipped with his sleeve the sweat from his brow, "W... what?"

"I'll try and experiment with you in a bit, don't worry it won't hurt." Heinz decided and grabbed Perry's hand again.

Perry blinked as Heinz walked with him quickly across the crossing until they were in front of the mall. Perry was seated in a chair, and Heinz walked away from him.

"Wait, Heinz, where are you going?" Perry called back scared.

"Just stay there Perry. Ok now look up, can you focus on me." Heinz called out.

Perry blinked, he could focus on Heinz's form perfectly.

"Yes, you look normal, why Heinz?" Perry asked.

Heinz nodded his head, "Pick up that magazine next to you Perry. What can you see on it?"

Perry still raised a confused eyebrow, but as he was trying to focus on things closer to him, his head started hurting and his vision blurred horribly. He picked the magazine up and tried reading anything on it, or seeing what's on it at all.

"I... I can't see anything, its all blurred as if I'd be walking through a fog." Perry confessed, "Is that a bad thing?"

Heinz nodded, "It is bad if the people at the dinner realise it, Perry I think you are farsighted."

Perry blinked, thinking back every time he was with Phineas and Ferb and just slit his eyes he could see normally. Perry tried it as his human self and he could only read a little bit before his headache became stronger.

"So we got to go to a second place. First your new clothes Perry." Heinz decided and grabbed Perry's hand again.

Perry blinked as Heinz lead him to the clothes shop. Quickly looking left and right, Heinz leads Perry to a set of cabins and shoved him inside it.

"Stay in there until I get back Perry," Heinz ordered.

Perry blinked and waited, about 20 minutes later Heinz came back and shoved to him some new clothes. For starters a light blue T-shirt, next some white underpants, a set of brown trousers, white socks and black trainers.

Perry tried all of them on and they all fitted him perfectly. Heinz walked then into the cabin, gave Perry a once over and nodded his head. Quickly leaving the cabin Perry got changed out of the clothes again and handed them to Heinz.

"Stay in the cabin Perry, I'll be back in a bit," Heinz said. "In the meantime, try some of the other clothes."

Perry agreed, Heinz quickly left and paid for the clothes. Perry looked left and right and found on a side stand some clothes that are meant to be hung up or washed again to be sold since some customers didn't want them.

Perry grabbed the entire rail and pulled it into his cabin. There were white shirts, yellow T-shirts and various set of trousers. Perry tried one set of clothes on after the next, a few of them fitted giving Perry another 4 sets of new clothes to wear, and the others that didn't fit Perry left on the hanger.

Also, Heinz found a lovely dark brown trench coat, he unhooked it and handed it over to Perry.

"Here Perry, a new coat for you to wear as well, it's going to be cold during the evening," Heinz advises Perry.

Perry nodded his head, tried it on and beamed, this coat was the most beautiful thing he's ever tried on.

"I love it." Perry smiled.

About 20 minutes later Heinz returned and handed Perry the newly bought clothes, they were un-chipped and un-tagged so Perry could wear them with no problem.

Perry smiled at his newly bought clothes, "T... t... thank you, Heinz."

"Thank you, Perry, for coming along." Heinz chuckled. "But we got one last stop to make."

Perry shivered a bit, he has a suspicion he knows where. Heinz took Perry's hand and they left the store. For starters, they headed to a boy's bathroom and Perry wore some of the newly bought clothes, as well as the trench coat.

Then they left the lavatory and Heinz lead Perry to the Optometrist. Once entered Heinz and Perry received an appointment in 20 minutes, so they decided to sit down and wait for Perry's turn. Perry picked up a magazine and read it over, it seems to be working fine, until he heard someone calling his name.

"Ok, I got an appointment here for a Perry Doofenshmirtz?" A female voice called out.

Perry raised a confused eyebrow and looked at Heinz, despite the fact he uses the term: Platypus most of the time, it doesn't mean he has to be already related to him. Heinz nodded his head and took Perry's hand, leading him into the check-up room.

The optometrist nodded her head, Perry noted that he could see she was wearing a doctors uniform and was re-haired, but he couldn't read her name on the lab coat.

"So Mr Doofenshmirtz, what seems to be the problem?" She asked.

Perry looked to Heinz and he nodded his head.

"Well Miss June, my boyfriend Perry is having trouble seeing things. And I'd like to get him checked over please." Heinz explained.

Miss Light nodded her head, "I see. Ok Perry, just sit in the chair. Have you ever had your eyes tested before?"

Perry blinked a bit, "N... No, I ha... haven't."

"It's alright. Just look straight ahead at the board and read all the letters of it, starting from the top to the bottom." Miss Light instructed.

Perry nodded his head and looked at the board. "Ok... um, can't see, can't see, can't see, can't see, can't see."

Miss Light wrote it down and blinked confused, even Heinz looked confused. Just then Perry changed his wording around.

"Ok, in line 6 we have a: E, D, F, C, Z and P. Line 7 has: F, E, L, O, P, Z, D. Line 8 has: D, E, F, P, O, T, E, C. Line 9 has-" Perry said but was then cut off.

"Ok, ok Perry. So you really can't see any of the letters from lines 1 to 5?" Miss Light asked.

Perry shook his head, no matter how much he squinted his eyes, he couldn't read them off the board.

"No, I can't see anything, they are very blurred to me," Perry admitted.

Miss Light nodded her head, "I see. I'm sorry to say this Perry, but you are farsighted. Meaning you can't see things close to you, but far away you have no problem. Wait with Heinz in the waiting room for a few minutes whiles we make your glasses ok?"

Perry nodded his head and headed into the waiting room. He sat next to Heinz and Heinz received the info from Perry.

"Heinz, I'm sorry... but it looks like I'm farsighted. So I can't see things that are right in front of me." Perry sighed, "I think this is the punishment for always crossing my eyes whenever I'm near Phineas and Ferb, to play the mindless act."

Heinz chuckled, "Its alright Perry. The main thing is that we've discovered this early before we went to dinner."

Perry chuckled and agreed with Heinz, about 20 minutes later the optometrist came out with a pair of new glasses, they were round and brown coloured. In fact, Perry noticed he received two pairs of glasses, one set for the sun so sunglasses and one set of normal glasses.

Perry placed the normal glasses on and looked around the room, yes now everything looks normal again.

"Yes, this is much better. Thank you, Miss June." Perry smiled.

Miss June nodded her head, "Look after the glasses well Mr Perry. Keep them clean with the cloth provided in the glasses case, and change the glasses over to the sunglasses once you are outside and in the sunlight."

"I will." Perry smiled.

Perry packed in the sunglasses and the normal glasses. Heinz paid for them and the two left the Optometrist and headed back to Heinz's home to drop off Perry's clothes.

Perry looks around the area and found everything looked now clearer, sharper and exacter as it did a few hours ago.

As they got to Heinz's apartment, Heinz was about to get out and head inside, as his hand was grabbed by Perry.

Perry blushed a bit and looked across to Heinz, "Heinz, thank you for everything."

Heinz chuckled, "Its alright Perry, but hurry, we got to get changed for the dinner with Charlene."

Perry agreed and the two grabbed all of Perry's new clothes and headed upstairs to Heinz's flat as fast as possible.

* * *

About 10 minutes later Heinz and Perry were changed and washed. Just as Perry placed his new glasses on his nose and across his ears, the doorbell rang.

Heinz grabbed his purse and the two walked downstairs.

"Hello you two," Charlene called out and entered Heinz's flat. "Ready to go?"

Heinz and Perry nodded their heads, Perry saw Charlene was wearing a cream coloured dress with diamond bracelets and necklaces, as well as light make-up.

Charlene saw Perry as dressed in a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans, as well as some trainers on, and on his face a pair of spectacles. Heinz was wearing his usual black T-shirt, a lab coat and cream coloured trousers with black shoes.

The three got into the car and Heinz also saw Vanessa was sitting at the steering wheel. As she started the car and drove away from the upper town towards the suburbs, she sighed.

"Oh, dad and mom." Vanessa began, "Please don't try and embarrass me in front of my boyfriend, ok?"

"Boyfriend?" Perry asked confused, "Who?"

"Ferb Fletcher. We've now been together for three years." Vanessa explained.

Perry blinks a bit and pushed the glasses further up his nose, he does remember a few times Ferb and Vanessa picking each other up, but that they were this close, he didn't assume.

Heinz nodded his head, "Sure Vanessa. Is he treating you well?"

"Dad, yes he always does. Ferb has never shouted, raised his hand against me or forced me to do anything I didn't want to. Please, dad just don't embarrass me like you always do." Vanessa pleaded.

Heinz sighs but agrees. Perry chuckled and held his hand once more. Vanessa and Charlene both giggle a bit.

"And I take it this is your boyfriend? Or even lover?" Vanessa guessed and looked at Perry straight in his face.

Perry's face heated up even more, "Partner Vanessa. I've been the friend your father for 12 years in fact. 10 of which I lived back in Australia and chatted with your father online. Then 2 years ago I moved across to America Dimmesdale to meet him in person and we sort of clicked more now that I live here."

Despite Vanessa knowing the actual truth, Heinz and Perry made her swear not to tell Charlene that Perry was once a Platypus turned human.

Vanessa blinked, "And the glasses Perry?"

"I'm sadly far sighted, Vanessa. So I need the glasses to be able to see things around me." Perry admitted sighing.

Heinz chuckled and hugged Perry, "You still look cute Perry."

Perry chuckled and Vanessa made a gagging face at her father's boyfriend.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Brilliant, what will the dinner be like with the Flynn Fletchers? Comment to find out."


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner with the family

Chapter 04 Dinner with the family

Perry, Heinz, Charlene and Vanessa stood now outside of the Flynn Fletcher's house. Vanessa rings the doorbell and a short while later the door was opened by a green haired boy.

"Hi, Ferb." Vanessa smiled.

Perry saw that Ferb was whipping a tear, Vanessa gave her boyfriend a hug and he allowed them inside.

"M... mother, our G... guests have arrived," Ferb called out on the verge of tears.

Perry blinked a bit confused, what was wrong? Just then Phineas, Candace, Lawrence and Linda all walked in from the garden.

Perry blinked again and pushed his glasses further up to see if he was seeing right, all of his 'ex-host family' were dressed in black clothing, and they were whipping their tears.

"H... hello Heinz, Charlene and Vanessa... s... sorry about our appearances," Linda explained and sat down on the couch.

Charlene blinked a bit, "What happened to you four?"

"O... our pet Platypus... he died this morning, by being run over by another car... an elderly man reported it to us and handed us... Perry the Platypus's body," Lawrence explained almost hickuping.

Perry blinked, he walked into the garden and saw the box wasn't fully buried, he shifted the earth and looked inside it. He gasps as he recognised the Platypus as being the Platypus that was at his 100th mission.

"Oh, Phineas." Perry gasps, "W... we are very sorry for your loss."

Perry and Heinz bowed their heads down to the 'dead platypuses' grave and gave him a silent prayer. This also connected to Perry a second resolution, now Phineas and Ferb won't be questioning anymore where he ran off to and won't be looking for him.

But this equally means he can never return to them, ever again. Perry will have to get used to the human life now with Heinz and pray that this relationship won't nosedive any time soon.

Perry quickly placed the rest of the earth on top of the dead platypus and bowed his head down. Heinz Doofenshmirtz blinked and remained silent as he watched the sad scene before himself, something suddenly clicked in his mind.

"Perry," Heinz whispered, making sure no one listened into their discussion, "We need to talk. Please?"

Perry blinked, Heinz grabbed Perry's hand and walked with him into the family bathroom upstairs. Linda, Lawrence, Charlene, Vanessa, Phineas and Ferb were now returning inside and sat in the living room.

* * *

Heinz walked with Perry into the family bathroom upstairs, closing the door on them, Heinz sat Perry on the toilet as he leaned against the shower.

"So Perry. Let me guess..." Heinz sighed, "Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Linda and Lawrence are all your owners? You were a pet platypus all this time?"

Perry sighed, "Y... yes Heinz. All of them were my owners."

Heinz sighed and rubbed his head, before moving his hand to his heart, his chest was hurting him now even more.

"I can't take this. Why didn't you warn me about it, Perry? I would have turned you back into a platypus and allowed you to return to them." Heinz asked, almost hurt.

Perry glared at Heinz a bit for it, "Ok Heinz, it's one of the OWCA laws that my host family doesn't know about my OWCA and LOVEMUFFIN life and missions, and my LOVEMUFFIN nemesis (you) are not allowed to know about my owners. That way I can keep my privacy and missions apart from each other. And for years it worked."

Heinz sighed, "But Perry-"

"No Heinz. Do you know what would have happened if you hadn't changed me into a teenage boy? I would have had only about five more years to live before I'd died of old age." Perry snapped. "Then we would have never seen each other again, and we'd never have confessed to each other how deep our love affections can run. By changing me into a human (teenager), you've basically helped me extend my life by 60 + years, Heinz. And I'll be forever grateful to you for it."

"But, leaving your host family in the false belief that you are dead?" Heinz asked still feeling the guilt eat him up.

Perry sighed, "It will hurt for a while, yes. But I'll have you in return. Heinz, I promise you, I don't regret it. Please, you have to swear to me you won't tell them the truth about me being an ex-platypus or my OWCA job. Ok? Promise me."

Heinz shook hard, Perry stretched his pinky finger out and looked through his glasses straight at Heinz's face. Heinz sighed, linked his pinky with Perry's and nodded his head.

"I swear Perry. I'll keep my mouth shut about it." Heinz sighed.

Perry smiled and kissed Heinz on his lips. Heinz sighed after the lovers pulled away Perry whipped Heinz's tears from his eyes and they left the bathroom.

* * *

As Perry and Heinz returned to the others, they saw Linda sitting her guests around the table and disappearing back into the kitchen. The Flynn Fletcher family has calmed down after the grave moaning and seem to be in a bit happier mood again.

At the head of the table, Lawrence and Linda sat. Next to Linda came Phineas, then Candace and Perry. Next to Perry at the other end of the table was Charlene, then came Heinz opposite of Perry and next to Heinz came Vanessa and Ferb next to his girlfriend and his father.

As everyone was seated Linda got back up again and vanished into the kitchen, bringing out a massive hot pot of steaming lam and vegetables. Lawrence smiled at his wife.

"It smells delicious dear." Lawrence smiled at his wife.

"Thanks, well everyone dig in." Linda smiled.

She shared the entire pot out. Heinz smiled at the good meal and looked over at his boyfriend Perry. He could see Perry was pushing his glasses further up his nose as he was looking confused at the various utilise on the table.

Heinz leaned closer to Perry and whispered something on his ear, "Start from the outside Perry. First comes the soup spoon, then the knife and fork for the main meal and last the dessert spoon. Ok? And if the meal is too hot, blow against the spoon/fork to cool it down a bit."

Perry nodded his head, whiles everyone basically were on their second helping, Perry only just started eating his first round. Linda and Charlene noticed the shaking way Perry was eating his meal and seem to be barely chewing his foods.

"Mr Clark are you ok? Is the meal not to your liking?" Linda asked Perry.

Perry sighed, he was hoping he didn't have to talk throughout the evening, but he has to give them an answer now.

Perry chewed the first bite down and swallowed it, shaking his head, "Its delicious Mrs Flynn Fletcher... but I'm not too used to home cooked food. I've mostly been eating sandwiches or tinned pasta. But nothing as good as this."

Perry started eating the food faster to not let the family wait any longer for their dessert, that he forgot one time to chew one of the lam pieces, it slipped into his windpipe and almost caused Perry to chock.

"'cough'." Perry said shocked and dropped his utilities.

Heinz quickly stood up at the same time as Perry and got behind him, "Its alright Perry I got you."

Heinz helped Perry calm his coughing down, the food piece Perry had to cough back up again and he vomited it into his napkin, gasping a bit for air before looking down ashamed.

"I... I'm so sorry Mrs Flynn." Perry shook and bowed his head down.

"Have a good long drink first Mr Clark. You've only been eating for the last 30 minutes." Linda pointed out.

Perry nodded his head and carefully drank his water that was at the side of his dish. He sighs, why couldn't he act like a normal person? Perry continued to eat and only 20 more minutes later was he finished as well.

Perry picked up his dishes and placed them into the dishwasher as well. All the while looking down and feeling very out of place.

Dessert was a delicious Eclairs with chocolate. Perry once again ate very slowly to make sure the chocolate won't poison him. Seeing as an animal he was never fed chocolate and he knew it wasn't good for any animal to consume this sweet, but as a human, it was no problem.

* * *

After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room for some more discussion's. Perry turned every one to white noise and held his head in his hands, life as a human isn't as easy as he thought.

For starters, he could feel his body's digestive system felt different than that of a platypus, second he isn't sweating milk anymore but normal human sweat, third his beloved owners were now left in the believe he is dead when in reality he was just sitting next to Phineas and opposite of Ferb, fourth; and this scared Perry the most: Would Heinz be demanding Perry to pay him for living in his home? Would he ask him to pay the expensive clothes back he's wearing now? Would he want payment at all? And could Perry afford it? Should Perry start looking for a job? And if yes a job as what? He doesn't even have an education of sorts.

Just as Linda and Charlene were talking with each other about new cooking recipes, the kids excused themselves outside to play a bit in their bedroom, Heinz grabbed Perry's arm and left with him the lounge and headed back into the back garden, towards the 'Platypus grave'.

Heinz and Perry stood in front of the grave, both pretended to be paying their respects when in reality Heinz was arguing with Perry about something important.

Heinz turned to Perry, "Perry I'm very sorry that I robbed you away from your family."

"Like I said Heinz, its water under the bridge." Perry sighed, "But I do have a serious question to you in return."

Heinz looked back over to Perry confused, Perry sighed and nodded his head, well now or never.

"Heinz, with the way you've said to Vanessa and Charlene: And other things... are..." Perry said, but his guess was screwing his tongue in his mouth together.

Heinz blushed, "I'll show you what I mean."

Heinz turned Perry round, stared deep into his eyes before giving Perry another deep, passionate and lustful kiss.

Perry gasped as he tried giving Heinz the kiss back in return. The way Heinz was kissing him, Perry felt another deep heat spread from his heart, through his body and reacted his penis in a stiff way.

After Heinz let Perry go, Perry felt his cheeks blush hard, he could see Heinz noted that he had a 'cough hard one', between his legs. Heinz blushed harder and nodded his head.

"T... that's how far, I'd like to take you Perry, and further." Heinz whispered so quiet that Perry almost didn't catch it.

Perry felt his cheeks burn bright red, he smiled a bit and whispered back, "Maybe we can take this further once we get back to your home, dear."

Heinz blushed hard and nodded his head

* * *

Heinz and Perry returned back inside and sat together in the dining room. Not needing to say anything, just look at each other with passion and love in both eyes.

After 20 more minutes, Charlene, Vanessa, Phineas, Ferb, Lawrence and Linda returned to the dining room. Charlene and Vanessa had their coats back on and were just going to snap Heinz and Perry out of their long 'love staring' contest.

"Heinz, we can go now." Charlene called.

Heinz and Perry blinked as they stopped staring at one another and looked around, seeing Vanessa and Charlene were ready to go, the two grabbed their coats and shoes as well, before standing by the doorway.

"Sorry. And thank you for a lovely evening, Mrs Flynn Fletcher and Mr Fletcher." Perry smiled nodding his head.

Heinz agreed with Perry, Charlene and Linda made an appointment for their next cooking class, Phineas went back out to moan Perry's 'death' and Ferb stood still and just stared at Vanessa with love in his eyes.

After 10 more minutes, everyone was ready to go, Heinz and Charlene said their good bye's and Perry said his goodbye to Vanessa.

The four people got back into their cars and headed in different directions back to their homes.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Aw a charming dinner. What else will Heinz and Perry experience? Well, review to find out."


	5. Chapter 5 Starting anew

Chapter 05 Finishing the day and starting anew

Heinz arrived a few minutes later back at his home. He and Perry got out of the car, headed back inside the lift and headed back into Heinz's flat.

They didn't speak a single word to each other, too many thoughts were in their heads and this evening almost broke Heinz's heart.

Perry hated the long silence, he followed Heinz into his home, and Heinz suddenly grabbed Perry's hand again.

"I can't take it, but it's for the best." Heinz quivered, looking at Perry straight in his eyes.

Perry blinked Heinz pulled Perry into his lab again and placed him where he once stood as a platypus. He walked to a different cupboard and pulled out his Antropromorph-inator again.

It was set on platypus to human, Heinz quivered as he typed a bit on the inator around and switched the polls back round: transforming human to platypus.

"Heinz, what are you doing?" Perry asked worried, staring at the inator.

Heinz looked up, almost shaking as tears fell from his eyes, "I... I'm going to change you back to being a Platypus, P... P... Perry."

Perry blinked shocked, "Why?"

"Your owners need you, Perry. You were meant to stay a Platypus and not a human. I've messed up your entire life and biology. Perry... the Flynn Fletchers love you and you are their pet for years. And I... I... I just took you from them, I've changed you to find someone to like me in return and more... but I can't stand by and see two innocent boy's crying their eyes out because they believe you are dead... that's just so wrong-" Heinz explained, hickuping and crying very hard.

Perry quickly walked away from the inator and stood in front of Heinz, silencing him by placing two fingers on his lips, then staring deep into his eyes.

"Ok, Heinz. Yes, I was angry as you changed me... but you only did it to fill a deep void in your heart. If I leave you again... your heart is going to break for good. And I don't know how stable your mind is at the moment... but I'm guessing it will drive you to such a heartbreak, that you'd never wish to live again. Heinz... please allow me to love you back as a human. Please?" Perry explained.

Heinz gasped shocked, "What P-P-P-Perry? H... how did you know?"

Perry quickly grabbed Heinz's hand and lead him into Heinz's bedroom. Heinz blinked confused and followed.

* * *

As Perry and Heinz were in Heinz's bedroom, Heinz was already blushing, but Perry was shaking his head.

He hasn't taken Heinz into his bedroom to sleep with him, but to show him something.

Perry opened Heinz's top drawer and pulled out all of Heinz's underpants out. Heinz blinked as he saw; all of them had the face and patterns of Perry the Platypus.

"I still remember one fight I had with you, were somehow we ended up in our underwear, and I saw my face splattered all over your underwear, and you saw I had your face on. I was wearing your face to feel close to you my friend." Perry explained blushing, "And I think you were doing the same."

Heinz nodded his head and looked away shamefully. Perry sighed, he wanted Heinz to know how deeply he was loved.

Perry packed the clothes back away and grabbed Heinz's hand for the third time. With a quick move Perry switched the lights off, he then pulled Heinz to the bed and lay him on it. Heinz blinked confused.

With a few more moves, Perry stripped completely from his clothes, so that he was completely nude now in front of Heinz. Perry quickly lay on Heinz's right-hand side and grabbed his hands.

"Heinz, I want to show you a trick I've just thought off." Perry blushed.

Heinz was also blushing as he detected with his fingertips, cold flesh next to him. Perry stripped Heinz from his clothes, leaving the scientist more scared than ever.

"Perry,... please not yet... please," Heinz whispered almost shaking.

Perry looked into Heinz's eyes and saw they were bright red, real tears were falling down as the scientist seem terrified over having 'intercourse' with his partner.

Perry nodded his head and quickly pulled Heinz and his own PJ's out, quickly getting dressed, but Perry didn't let Heinz leave the bedroom.

Perry sighed, "Please Heinz. No, I don't mean intercourse, but I'd like to explain something to you that I've learned. It can also work with us both being dressed."

Heinz nodded, Perry smiled and saw Heinz trusted him again. Perry started by tracing Heinz's long legs and up to his 'shaft'.

"I love your long legs, Heinz. You don't just sit still you get up and get things done. You are fast and stable on your own feet." Perry whispered chuckling.

Heinz nodded his head and felt Perry's hand travel further up, he thought Perry was going to touch his 'shaft' and indicate it to sexualisation, but Perry didn't touch it and instead traced underneath Heinz's top his stomach and chest.

"I'm impressed with your digestive system Heinz, for years you've lived in the wild with ocelots and had to rely on raw meat to survive, and your body did," Perry explained stroking it a few times.

Heinz agreed to that, next Perry traced his arms and hands. Almost making Heinz giggle.

"Your long arms are long enough to get things from tall shelves and you are very clever with building your inventions with your hands," Perry explained.

Next, he touched his long fingers, "With your long fingers Heinz, you are able to build, hold things carefully and the few times you've stroked me as a Platypus I've loved your sweet and tender touch."

Heinz agreed on that too, but he suddenly froze as Perry faced him with his eyes, his hands tracing over Heinz's lips.

"You remember that kiss you've given me? Before turning me into a human teenage boy?... Well, Heinz, I've loved that kiss, and any other you've given me in the past. Those kisses are interlocked in my heart, and back then I could never return to you the passion you've given me. But now as a human, I can." Perry explained.

Heinz started shaking a bit, Perry chuckled and pulled back, basically making Heinz feel like a fool. A fool who was in love with his ex-platypus nemesis.

Perry chuckled, "Heinz, I'd never want you to feel sad about yourself. I don't want you to doubt yourself over changing me into a human. I want this relationship with you to last a very long time and to grow. Yes, Heinz, I love you in return, please never doubt yourself."

He sighed and nodded his head, Perry smiled, gave Heinz another kiss before leaving to his room, grabbing his PJ's and then heading into the bathroom.

Heinz blushing furiously, headed into the living room to look at some old photographs of his life. Waiting for Perry to finish in the shower so he could go in next.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Perry quickly turned the shower on to the right dial, grabbed some of Heinz's shampoo and had a thorough wash. Once his sweaty and smelly body was cleaned up, Perry dried himself and put on his PJ's.

Once done, Perry headed back downstairs, knocking against the living room door.

"Heinz, the bathroom is clear," Perry called out.

A silents came and then, "Ok Perry, I'll be up in a bit."

Perry nodded and left into Heinz's bedroom, to get to bed. About 20 minutes later he heard Heinz using the shower, and another10 minutes and Heinz was also dressed in his pj's and went to bed, lying next to Perry.

Perry looked across to Heinz, Heinz didn't face him and just stared at the blank wall. Downstairs the two men heard Norm the Giant Robot man opening his 'garage' to get some sleep too.

Despite both men lying in bed, and Perry remembering what Heinz talked with Charlene about, Perry could see Heinz wasn't in the mood tonight to try their 'first-round out'. It was fine with Perry, they needed their sleep and to think about things.

10 minutes later both men were fast asleep. Perry dreaming about an exciting future with Heinz being his lover, and Heinz dreaming about running from all of Danville because he's turned Perry human and people hating him for it.

Mainly the Flynn Fletchers.

* * *

The next morning Perry woke up first, he blinked as he saw himself as a human, flashbacks of yesterdays events ran through his mind and Perry was beaming over his face. He realised he was still lying next to Heinz, who was still fast asleep.

Well, neither Perry or Heinz had jobs to attend, so they can just fool around as they please. But Perry had an idea.

Using a swift move, Perry left Heinz's bed, headed quickly into the shower and got dressed in a green shirt, white underpants and grey socks as well as grey trousers. Silently Perry headed downstairs and entered the hallway.

Suddenly a scream of noise shot through Heinz's home.

"HOLD IT ALL THIEVES AND BANDITS WILL BE DETAINED UNTIL THE POLICE ARRIVE." Norm the Giant robot man called out.

Perry turned around and saw Norm has left his garage and was now standing in front of him, holding his hands to his body to arrest him.

"Norm, let me go please." Perry snapped, "It's me, Perry. Remember?"

Norm blinked a bit, using a detect scanner on his system he let Perry go and nodded his head.

"I'M SORRY PERRY THE P- HUMAN." Norm sighed, his smiley face turning downwards. "MY DAD DOESN'T WAKE UP UNTIL AROUND 8 OR 9. AND IT'S ONLY 7:30. WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP SO EARLY?"

"Well Norm, its been now about 24 hours since my transformation, and I'd like to cook for your father and my new boyfriend some breakfast. If I may?" Perry explained.

Norm tilted his head, "BUT I NORMALLY COOK BREAKFAST DAD. SO IF YOU ARE NOW TAKING COMMAND OF THAT JOB, WHAT CAN I DO?"

Perry smiled as he heard some paper clattering, "Well Norm, you can go and get the papers, please? I'll be in the kitchen."

Just then the stairs creaked again, Perry looked up and saw Heinz coming downstairs and looked like he was in a bad mood.

"Can't I get some decent sleep in my own home anymore?" Heinz asked rubbing his tired face, "Norm stop shouting and thanks, Perry."

Heinz headed to the kitchen table and Perry pulled out a pan, he opened the fridge and thought over what he normally sees Phineas and Ferb eat. Which were Lucky Charm cereal. But Heinz didn't have any of that.

So what else did he see on their table? He recalls eggs, bacon and toast on Lawrence's plate, and Perry found all three ingredients in Heinz's fridge. Perry got the eggs out, bacon, sausages and some toast.

Heinz sat at his table and watched Perry looking at everything confused. He smirked and chuckled as Perry was working out how to cook for his beloved some breakfast.

Getting from another cupboard a pan, Perry spent the next 3 minutes looking at the pan and all the ingredients, thinking over how to cook them. He recalls seeing Linda turn the hob on, then placing a bit of oil into the pan and throwing all the ingredients in it and cooking it in the pan for a few minutes, taking a spatula and turning it around.

Perry saw Heinz had a gas grill, within 2 minutes Perry had it turned on and plonked the pan on the hob, next he placed a bit of butter into the pan and the ingredients into the hot pan. They sizzled and hissed, Perry waited a few minutes and watched the eggs, sausages and bacon change colour.

4 minutes later Perry pulled the spatula out and shifted it underneath the food to turn them over and cook them for a short while on the other side. After it hissed a bit, Perry got two plates out and placed the bacon and eggs on the table.

Heinz left the kitchen and quickly got dressed, then headed back into the kitchen just as Perry was placing the meal out. The older men smiled and gave Perry a hug.

"Wow Perry, very good job. What would you like to drink?" Heinz asked.

Perry smiled, "Some orange juice Heinz if you have some?"

Heinz nodded, "Good idea."

He got two glasses out and poured the orange juice in both, before joining Perry at the table. Both men smiled at each other, clicked their glasses before consuming the meal. Perry watched Heinz unsure if he has prepared the meal correctly, but Heinz was smiling throughout the entire breakfast.

Perry then ate as well and was done in a flash. Heinz smiled as he saw Perry was enjoying his first time cooking breakfast for him, seeing as they had last nights dinner out at the Flynn Fletchers.

* * *

After breakfast, and after Perry cleaned the kitchen up, he walked out and looked at Heinz in his face.

"Heinz, I wish to stay with you forever. Can we please go out to the post office so I can get my travel passport created, and an ID card? I don't think I'd be allowed to go anywhere without them." Perry pointed out.

Heinz agreed, Perry and Heinz got changed, put on their coats and walked hand in hand through Danville. Perry smiled as he felt the warm sun hit his face. Heinz flinched a bit from the sun but followed him anyway.

Heinz leads Perry to the post office, once there he shooed Perry into a photo boot, and selected the machine to photograph Perry's face and print it out in the size for a passport. As Heinz left the booth, Perry looked at the screen and smiled softly, with a flash his photograph was taken and the machine printed it out 4 times in squares.

As Perry left the booth, Heinz nodded and picked the printed out photographs. Both men smiled at the lovely image of Perry as a human.

"I got an idea," Perry smirked again.

Heinz blinked, Perry paid another $5 into the machine and pulled Heinz with him into the booth. Once both men were seated, their faces pressed next to each other and in the screen, Perry smiled and pressed the photo button in the booth. With a flash, Heinz and Perry's photograph was taken together.

As both men left the booth Heinz smiled and giggled a bit at Perry's cute idea. Perry picked the other photographs up and they cut it in half, placing it in each of their purses.

"Very sweet Perry." Heinz smiled, taking his hand.

Perry nodded his head and both men walked then hand in hand. They headed next to the post office. As they arrived Perry asked for the passport papers and ID papers. Heinz sat next to Perry as he had to fill all the complicated questions out.

Despite the fact at a few questions Perry had to lie:

Surname: Clark.

Normal name: Mr Perry

Birthdate: 17th August 1999

Activated date: 26th April 2019

Run out date: 26th April 2069

Perry nodded his head, Heinz stuck Perry's photograph in the top document corner, placed a second one into the letter and Perry then posted it off.

As they then headed home together, Perry felt assured that he never wanted to live as a Platypus ever again, but as a human and with Heinz.

* * *

A week later a letter arrived in the post for Perry. Perry and Heinz smiled as Perry opened it and out he pulled his new ID passport.

A lovely ID for Perry to prove that he's now 20 years old and who he now really was.

"Lovely," Heinz smiled and sighed, remembering how stupid his ID picture looks.

Perry chuckled, "Now nothing can stop our lives together."

Heinz smiled and agreed. "Let's go out then Perry."

Perry agreed, Heinz and Perry got changed and Heinz took Perry's hand and walked with him back around Danville, to see where they'd like to spend their date together.

* * *

About 2 hours walking later, Perry and Heinz realised something... it was a Sunday as Perry's ID came and all the shops were closed, as well as Restaurants.

So what should they do? Heinz smirked and headed back with Perry into his home.

Perry raised a confused eyebrow, "Heinz I don't want to stay in here today, its lovely weather and I'd like to go out with you."

"But none of the shops are open Perry, and for a walk, around the park, I'm not in the mood for." Heinz sighed.

"So what then?" Perry asked.

Heinz smirked and walked with Perry into his lounge, "We can just relax and go out tomorrow."

Perry agreed, he then headed into Heinz's cupboard and looked around what for games Heinz would have that they could play together. As he found the game: Guess Who Perry chuckled and set it up.

Heinz blinked and rolled his eyes, "Seriously Perry? A children's game you'd like to play?"

"Children's game or not Heinz," Perry smirked, "We'd get to do something together. Come one, please? Just a few rounds?"

Heinz rolled his eyes and agreed, "Sure, though I bet you are going to beat me anyway."

* * *

3 hours later about 100 tryouts so far.

Heinz was just calming down after another strong round of giggling. Despite Perry being one of OWCA's top Agents, despite him being able to stop any of his master plans, Perry couldn't grasp the game's rules.

For over 100 rounds Heinz had always won and guessed the person behind Perry's own board. Perry even set a folder up between himself and Heinz to make sure he isn't peaking, but even that didn't work.

"Perry, are you even playing correctly?" Heinz asked after placing the folder down and winning another round.

Perry sighed and pointed at his board, "Yes I've asked you if the person is bald or not and you've answered with no, so Phil is then out."

"And who else Perry?" Heinz asked giggling.

Perry blinked, "What?"

"I said: My character isn't bald Perry, so who else is out?" Heinz snickered, "I don't think you are understanding the rules of the game."

"Maybe, tell me then how it works." Perry sighed gripping his hair.

Heinz chuckled and showed Perry the entire board. "Ok Perry, the rules are: You put an assumption up about my person, example: Is the person male or female? Answer male. So that knocks out about half of the board, second question: Is the person brown skin colour or white, the answer knocks another half of the board, so you'll have only 1/4th of the board up. Third question: Does your person have glasses on or anything on their body that stands out, knocks a few more people out, then you are left with a few and should be able to guess the person from what is left."

Perry nodded his head, now its making sense. Perry was mostly focusing on one part of the person in front of him rather than seeing other people having the same as well.

After that explanation was delivered Perry tried again, and this time he was working with the right questions and had Heinz beaten. Both men chuckled a bit at Perry's odd way the first time around, it was more fun this way.

Just then Norm the Giant Robot man walked into the room and looked at the quiet game display between his father and Perry.

"DAD WHY DON'T YOU AND PERRY PLAY STRIP JOKER?" Norm asked looking at both men.

Perry blinked, "What for a game?"

"We are not that far ready yet Norm, please leave it alone." Heinz sighed and rubbed his head, "Nothing Perry."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE GAME STRIP JOKER PERRY? WELL IN THAT GAME-" Norm began until Heinz looked up.

"NORM SHUT IT!" Heinz shrieked blushing once more. "We won't play that game and we don't have to."

"BUT HOW AM I GOING TO GET A BABY SISTER OR BROTHER IF YOU TWO DON'T HAVE SEX TOGETHER?" Norm asked confused.

That was too much for Heinz, and he raced back into his room, red-faced and ashamed for himself.

Perry glared at Norm, "Norm please have patience. I need a bit of time with Heinz before we can feel comfortable enough to perform the act. And we both are MALE, Norm. You won't get another sibling no matter how often me and Heinz would do the action together. So please, stop embarrassing your father."

Norm blinked and tilted his head, "OH, I'M SORRY MOM. I THOUGHT DAD LOVES YOU SO MUCH THAT YOU'D BOTH WOULD GO THROUGH WITH THE ACT."

"I'm not saying we can't have sex together, what I'm saying is we can't have children together unless we adopt a child Norm. Ok? Please just give us a bit of time to sort it out and stop asking for a child." Perry explained. "Promise?"

"I SEE. OK MAMA, I'LL STOP." Norm sighed looking a bit upset. "I JUST WANTED PAPA TO BE HAPPY. LIKE HOW HE WAS WITH HIS EX-WIFE."

Perry rolled his eyes, "I'll give it my best."

He sighed, packed the Guess who game away and followed after Heinz.

* * *

Heinz sat quivering in his bedroom, the constant thought over giving his love to Perry was scaring him more and more with each second that passed.

Heinz had so many feelings inside of him that he had to sort it out. The first feeling was happiness: He was happy that Perry was responding so positive to his love and friendship affections.

The second feeling was regret: Heinz was still living with the regret that he robbed Perry from his original owners. Sure Perry says he isn't mad but pleased to be now human and with him. But Heinz could still see the picture of the two crying boys in front of him as they were weeping over Perry the Platypus's 'grave'.

The third feeling was sadness: He has caused two children to weep over Perry's dead, hurt him too. Just imagining someone taking Perry's life right in front of him would cause his sadness to overflow and keep him in his feeling chaos imprisoned.

"Heinz?" Someone called out.

Heinz sighed and turned around, seeing Perry standing there in the darkness of his room, Heinz felt his heart skip a beat as Perry approached him closer.

Perry sighed and closed the door, before putting the bedside light on to see his friend.

"What's wrong?" Perry asked and looked him straight in the face. "Please tell me; what's on your mind Heinz?"

"I don't have to say anything Perry." Heinz sighed, "It's all the same thoughts again, I can't cope with the guilt."

"But Heinz-" Perry was about to say, as Heinz held his lips shut.

"your owners are left broken hearted Perry." Heinz said, "How can you just turn the other way and say what I've done was alright? They think you are dead all because I've taken you from them. Perry: Phineas, Ferb and maybe the other Flynn Fletchers love you, how can you be ok to be away from them?"

Perry sighed, "I've already explained to you why I'm ok with it. Yes, it will hurt for a while Heinz, but I don't want to feel regret for the rest of my life, and neither should you. Please Heinz, just trust me."

"I'm just a monster. A monster who was alone and stole the most beautiful knight turned him into a prince for my own selfish games." Heinz trembled and looked down.

Perry rolled his eyes once more. That was the final straw, taking things slow or not, Perry wasn't going to let Heinz feel any more guilt.

Perry pushed Heinz against the wall and kissed him passionately. Heinz gasped as Perry held him against the wall and deepened the kiss as much as he could. Perry grabbed Heinz's hands and placed them on his chest and then on his back, not breaking the kiss.

If Perry hadn't had Heinz pressed against the wall, the scientist would have surely tried to run, but Perry wasn't stupid. Heinz was trapped and Perry was going to show him that his love was returned tenfold.

* * *

Perry stopped the kiss after almost twenty minutes. He stares deep into Heinz's red puffy eyes. Despite the fact he wanted to scream at him as loud as possible to let him understand that Perry loves him in return, Perry knew this wasn't going to be enough for his lover.

Perry grabbed Heinz's hand and lead him into Heinz's bedroom. Closing the door on them, Perry pushed Heinz against the wall and gave him another deep passionate kiss.

**WARNING GAY SEX SCENE AHEAD, DON'T LIKE IT SKIP UNTIL THE NEXT BLACK CAPITAL LETTERS APPEAR! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Inside the room, Perry finally let Heinz's lips go. Heinz was still looking a little confused, but now more relaxed than before. Perry gave him a smirk.

"I know we have only just started dating Heinz-," Perry whispered to him.

Heinz blinked as Perry removed his shirt and shoes. "But what you didn't know-."

Perry continued with his trousers and socks, "Is that the love feelings for you-"

Perry caught Heinz in another deep kiss, "Have been there for years."

As both men parted lips, Perry pushed Heinz against his bed and climbed on top of him, once again kissing him as deep as he could. Heinz's hands held Perry's head and he returned the kiss.

Perry smirked and pulled Heinz's lab coat off, then his T-shirt and shoes, trousers and socks followed also. As they both were completely nude in front of each other Perry pulled Heinz's blanket over them, Perry was going to show Heinz his true 'lover's side'.

Before Perry could continue, Heinz quickly spun Perry to the ground and climbed on top of him, staring serious and scared into Perry's eyes. True despite both men being nude, Heinz and Perry found each other very handsome.

"P... Perry." Heinz trembled scared, "Are you sure you want this? Now?"

"Yes Heinz, please don't be scared and let us do it. I want to feel all of your sexual fantasies with me."

Heinz nodded, he and Perry got into a heated and strong love kiss battle, Perry shivered as Heinz forced him carefully below him before lining himself with Perry's privacy.

Both men's faces were blushing a bit, as Heinz slowly licked one of his fingers and pushed it into Perry's backside.

"A... Ah... Ah..." Perry gasped as his eyes widen. "H... H... Heinz?"

"I'm sorry Perry, but..." Heinz said blushing a bit, "I don't think you've done this before, and I'll have to prepare you for the bigger pain. If it's too much, too soon, I'll stop right away."

Perry felt his heart beating faster and faster, Heinz smiled and laced his mouth with Perry's again, whiles deepening his fingers in his partner's backside. Perry felt his eyes roll into the back of his head, this was pure bliss and not even the tip of Heinz's planned iceberg.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz giggled as he moved his finger back and forth, increasing the pleasure for Perry. Perry turned left and right, trying to spread the felling more through out his body but Heinz didn't allow him to move any more.

"Hold still Perry." Heinz giggled.

Perry shivered, "Sorry Heinz... ah... but it feels so great... oh..."

"I know it does Perry. And I'd like one last thing to do before I go onto phase two." Heinz smiled.

Perry blinked, he then saw Heinz pulling a bottle of lube out and sitting on the side of the bed, Perry quickly snatched it from his grip and opened the bottle, understanding what to do.

Heinz chuckled as he watched Perry press a bit of the lube on his fingers, then grabbing Heinz's penis and rubbing it up and down on the shaft. He had to bit on his tongue not to moan constantly at Perry's very soft touch on his body.

"That's it, Perry." Heinz smirked, "Now the last phase."

Perry blushed and nodded his head, slowly Perry opened his legs wider and lowered Heinz into his backside. Perry bit back a moan as Heinz grabbed his face to give him a deep kiss, so deep that Heinz and Perry could hug each other as Heinz was pressing himself into Perry.

Perry felt Heinz's entire shaft deep in his walls, and he couldn't help but shake a bit. Heinz sighed and smiled all the same.

"Now move please Perry." Heinz whispered, "Up and down."

Perry did as he was asked, Heinz had to suppress the urge to scream as he felt Perry move his shaft in and out of Perry's own body. Perry snickered and road him for a good part of 20 minutes before Heinz screamed a final time and unleashed his seeds into Perry's human body.

He giggled and Heinz and Perry kissed each other passionately. After Heinz pulled out of Perry, he wasn't finished yet.

But before he could put Perry into himself, Perry spun Heinz on the back of the scientists back. Heinz blinked confused, but Perry shook his head.

"I got something else planned for you, my dear." Perry giggled, kissing Heinz on his lips.

Heinz blinked, Perry, lined his penis with Heinz's lips and stared in his face seriously.

"Open up baby." Perry giggled, "Open nice and wide."

Heinz's eyes widened as he did as Perry commanded. He opened his mouth and took in Perry's entire shaft. Perry smiled and almost moaned again as Heinz was licking his shaft and then almost taking in his balls as well.

Perry bit another scream back, "N... not that far dear, please."

Heinz nodded his head and just swallowed Perry's penis into his mouth, slowly he moved back and forth, increasing Perry's pleasure with just simply licking his lover's shaft.

"Ah fuck, Heinz, gah,... that feels so good baby." Perry continued moaning. "Just how I've dreamed it would feel, ah... more... ah..."

Heinz was smirking, knowing he was giving Perry this perfect pleasure was also making him very happy. Heinz scratched, sucked and slightly bit onto Perry's shaft, causing Perry to orgasm again.

**SEX SCENE PASSED, ITS SAFE NOW TO READ ON NORMAL.**

Hein was gasping after he and Perry finished. Perry smirked, that was the best love act he has ever felt in his entire life.

Perry and Heinz kissed each other deep once more. They cuddled as both men drifted off to sleep. Wondering what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

The next morning, Perry and Heinz got washed and dressed, both heading downstairs for breakfast.

Norm was standing in the kitchen and smiled at the two men with the largest smile he could program.

"ARE YOU TWO SURE I WON'T GET A SIBLING MOM AND DAD?" Norm asked smirking at Perry and Heinz.

Perry and Heinz chuckled and rolled their eyes, Norm is an adorable robot, but not smart enough to understand the simple biology of the human body.

* * *

Quanktumspirit red-faced, "Wow, this was brilliant, comment please."


	6. Chapter 6 Re-meeting the host

Chapter 06 Re-meeting the host

Quanktumspirit: "I can't help it. Phineas and Ferb are dancing around my mind, begging me to bring them back. Ok, enjoy."

_This sign means Perry or someone is thinking something, or they are on the telephone but not in the room present at the moment._

* * *

The new morning begins with the Flynn Fletchers. Phineas and Ferb woke up and looked solemnly at each other. The fact they had to bury their pet platypus a few day's ago was still a painful memory for them.

"Phineas, can I talk to you, please?" Ferb's British accent broke their ice.

Phineas blinked, normally Ferb never said many things, but whenever he does, it must be important.

Phineas and Ferb sat up and looked at each other across the room.

"Phineas, you remember yesterday, where my Girlfriend's family came over for dinner?" Ferb asked, "And Heinz Doofenshmirtz, had his boyfriend with him?"

Phineas blinked, "Yes, his name was Perry Clark, if I'm remembering it correctly... why?"

Ferb sighed, "Well Phineas, I've been dreaming about him somehow... and somehow I keep seeing him standing in front of me. One minute he's a human and 20 years old, but the next... I keep seeing him change into our pet platypus, Perry... But that can't be. Mr Clark said it himself: He was born and raised in Australia and only moved to America 2 years ago. Vanessa texted me the details last night."

"But how can this: Mr Clark have the same name as our pet and the same hair colour?" Phineas pointed out, "... Wait a sec, you don't think..."

"Yes, Phineas." Ferb said sighing, "I'm guessing: Mr Perry Clark is in fact, Perry the Platypus. Our Perry the Platypus pet."

Phineas touched his lips, it all makes sense: Perry Clark had the same brown eye colour as their Perry, he has teal coloured hair like Perry the Platypus fur colour and a long stretched out nose like his beak.

"You think we should confront him?" Phineas asked Ferb.

Ferb nodded his head, "I do. But where does Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Perry Clark live?"

"Maybe together? Wait a sec, I remember Isabella saying she's delivering muffins all the time to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, right? What if that's the place Perry Clark and Heinz are living together?" Phineas said, "After all, your girlfriend's name is Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, and this Heinz Doofenshmirtz is her father, right?"

Ferb nodded his head, "Ok, once we are washed and dressed, ring Isabella up and ask her if we can go with her down to Heinz's home. She must know the way."

Phineas agreed, quickly both boys raced into the bathroom, got washed and dressed, before racing down the staircase towards the dining room.

* * *

As they got there Phineas and Ferb crashed into their usual seats at the dining room table.

"Morning, mum, dad and Candace." Phineas smiled.

Linda, Lawrence and Candace blinked at Phineas and Ferb's sudden rise in happiness.

Candace slit her eyes at her smiling brothers. "Phineas, what happened? Why are you all of a sudden... so happy? What are you boy's up to that I can bust?"

"Oh Candace, relax. We are just a bit happy because we both decided to go over to Isabella's today. We might be with her the entire day, mum and dad, ok?" Phineas explained and looked over at his parents.

Linda smiled, "Aw, it's still great how after 16 years you are still great friends with her. Ok, Phineas and Ferb you both may. But be back by 7 PM."

"We will." Phineas smiled and consumed his breakfast.

Ferb was still looking at his brother confused, why was Phineas all of a sudden so happy? What the heck are they supposed to be doing over at Isabella's all day, if she is coming over every day to them?

After Phineas and Ferb were done they got dressed and Phineas raced over to the Garcia-Shapiro's.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were at the door and Phineas rang the doorbell, hoping he wasn't too late to catch the Fire sight girls before they'd leave.

Ferb looked over at his brother confused, "Phineas I've never seen you this excited before overseeing Isabella. And why do we have to see her anyway?"

"You'll see in a bit, my dear brother." Phineas smiled.

Just then a bunch of orange-dressed women appeared next to Phineas and Ferb.

Phineas and Ferb could tell these were the other Firesight women from the troop number: 46321. Among them: Gretchen, Adyson Sweetwater, Holly, Katie, Milly, Ginger Hirano, Brigitte, Josette and Collette.

"Phineas?" Gretchen asked confused, seeing the eager teen there.

"This must be the first time you've come over to Isabella's, whiles she's in a Firesight troop meeting." Adyson pointed out.

Brigitte smiled a bit, "Are Baljeet and Buford with you from the party?"

But Phineas shook his head, "No Brigitte, sorry. But I have to talk to Isabella instantly, I got an idea for today."

"She's inside with her mother." Ginger smiled.

Phineas nodded and quickly entered the home, eager to give Isabella his suggestion and question.

* * *

Inside the Garcia-Shapiro household, Isabella and Vivian have just pulled a tray of freshly baked cookies out and were about to box them into the Firesight themed cookie boxes, as Phineas and Ferb entered.

Vivian smiled at the sight of the two teens, "Oh hola Phineas and Ferb."

Isabella instantly looked up and her eyes sparkled, 'Oh my god, Phineas is back in my home... wait.'

"Guy's what are you two doing here? I normally come over later on." Isabella pointed out, raising a confused eyebrow.

Phineas nodded his head, "We know Isabella, but aren't you and the other Firesight girls going to be delivering the freshly bakes cookies later on to various customers?"

Isabella nodded her head, "Um... yes..."

"We got 20 customers to deliver out." Josette explained, "Why?"

Isabella got the customers list and allowed Phineas and Ferb to look it over, Ferb wasn't understanding anything his brother was on about, but Phineas pointed at the 6th customer number and order, reading the name of his list.

"I recognise this name: Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz. This was the man who visited us yesterday evening for dinner, with his ex-wife, his daughter Vanessa and his boyfriend Perry Clark..." Phineas pointed out.

Isabella blinked, "Um... ok, why guy's?"

Ferb quickly explained what happened yesterday, Phineas then gave the Fire sight girls the explanation about Perry Clark.

"Ok, so how are you going to get into Dr Doofenshmirt's home without him calling the police?" Isabella asked.

"Ah Isabella," Phineas smiled raising a finger and pointing at the cookies, "That's where you come in, can you show us where he lives, so we can visit him?"

"Sure, let us just finish packing the last of the cookies up, then we can get going," Isabella suggested.

Phineas and Ferb nodded, cleaned their hands before helping with the boxing in. As the last box was packed up the Firesight girls and Phineas and Ferb were off, delivering the biscuits around the neighbourhood and downtown.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated, a new morning.

On this morning, Heinz received a call from his bank account. Apparently, he has to get something sorted out about his alimony with his ex-wife.

After he and Perry finished their breakfast, Heinz gave Perry a kiss and left for the day, but promising to see him later tonight.

Perry looked out of the window and saw Heinz leaving the home, in his truck down towards his bank.

"Great, what should I do now?" Perry asked himself.

He was about to walk up to Norm the Giant man's cupboard and have a talk with him, as the doorbell suddenly rang.

Perry blinked, "Hu? Who could be visiting him this early in the morning?"

* * *

Perry walked down towards the door and looked through the spy hole. He blinks shocked as he saw Isabella, Phineas and Ferb at the door. Isabella dressed as a Firesit girl and Phineas and Ferb in their normal clothes.

"Hello? Cookies for sale, sir. Are you there?" Isabella called out.

Perry bit his lip, wondering if he should let them in or not, he agreed and opened the door. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella smiled and Perry beckoned them through into the living room.

"Hello, Phineas and Ferb. And who are you, Miss?" Perry asked.

Despite Perry knowing exactly who was in front of him, he had to pretend that this was the first time he's seen Isabella, he did see Phineas and Ferb yesterday evening.

Isabella smiled, "My name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro sir. And Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz has given out an order of some cupcakes, they are to be delivered now."

Phineas and Ferb made Isabella make that statement up, mainly because they wanted to get into Heinz's home without breaking and entering.

_Perry's eyes widened, 'Heinz has ordered a batch of cupcakes? When did he do that?'_

"Um, please wait here for a second everyone, and let me ask my partner first," Perry said.

Quickly Perry pulled his phone out and dialled Heinz Doofenshmirtz's number.

"_Hello, Perry what's wrong?" Heinz asked after picking up the phone._

Perry looked across to the children as he saw they were standing in the hallway.

"Um, Heinz dear, did you order some cupcakes from the Fire sight Girls? And were they to be delivered today?" Perry asked him.

"_Hu?... no Perry. Not that I can remember. But I might have just forgotten it. With all the things that have suddenly happened yesterday." Heinz confessed._

Perry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You are right, so... what should I do now? Send the kids on their way with the cupcakes back home?"

_There was a short silence, then: "No Perry, don't. Go to our bedroom, inside my bedside table, there is a draw with a bit of cash in it. Pay the Fire Sight girl the amount for the cupcakes, please. It would be a shame for them to bake all these delicious cupcakes and then just to waste them by sending them back home again."_

"Ok love, if you are sure. I will." Perry said. "I'll see you soon. Love you."

"_I love you too, I can also get us some more milk, so we can have them with the cupcakes. Bye." Heinz said and then hung up._

Perry smiled a bit, he nodded and headed back to the door. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were still standing there, waiting for the pay.

"I've spoken to my boyfriend, and he says he can't remember ordering any cupcakes," Perry explained.

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella looked at each other a little scared, but the next statement calmed them down again.

"But he's agreed to pay the full amount, how much was it again, Miss?" Perry asked.

"$15 sir," Isabella said.

Perry blinked at the 'cheap' price of the cupcakes, but he got Heinz's wallet out and paid her the $15 as a $20. Giving her $5 as a tip. Isabella smiled and packed the cash in her purse.

Phineas and Ferb quickly looked at each other, they had to come up with a plan on how they could stay longer with this 'Perry Clark', guy. They didn't want to leave without talking to him. But how?

Ferb suddenly had an idea, he looked at Isabella hungrily. "I do wish we could eat some of the cupcakes, Bella."

Isabella blinked and looked at Ferb confused, but she understood as Phineas texted her the 'entry' plan. She had to play along.

"I'm sorry Ferb, but I need to get going and sell all the other cupcakes to the other customers too. You can ask your parents if they would buy you some." Isabella explained and walked on ahead.

Phineas caught onto the game as well, "But we are hungry now Isa."

"Please Isabella, please." Phineas and Ferb spoke out at the same time, looking at her products hungrily.

"No boy's and that's final." Isabella snapped a bit. "I'm in a hurry."

Perry opened the door again, he couldn't bear to see Phineas and Ferb look hungry at Isabella's scout cupcakes collection and not be allowed to eat one. Heinz will surely not mind if they stay over for tea, right?

"Boy's you can come in and have some of the cupcakes I've just bought," Perry called out to them.

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella beamed, whiles Isabella quickly left the scene, Phineas and Ferb turned around and Perry allowed them into Heinz's home.

* * *

_'Crap, crap, crap what should I do now?' _Perry thought scared.

He's just allowed his ex-host family to be in the same home that he and Heinz were living in together. If the boys are smart enough; and Perry was very sure they are, then it won't be long until they figured out that he's, in reality, their pet platypus.

Perry just placed the newly bought cupcakes on the counter and got three plates and three cake forks out.

"Would you two like a glass of milk with the cupcakes?" Perry asked them.

He does recall: whenever the Flynn-Fletcher family ate cake or any sweet baked substance that they liked a glass of milk with it. Phineas and Ferb smiled and nodded their heads.

Perry smiled and poured three tall glasses of milk, then placed onto each of the three plates one cupcake, as well as balancing on the side of the plates a fork.

Phineas and Ferb were already seated at the table, Perry placed in front of each boy one cupcake and the glasses of milk, before sitting in Heinz's usual place at the table, to look at Phineas and Ferb.

The boy's smiled, all three raised their glasses and Phineas and Ferb consumed the cupcakes in record time. Perry smiled and ate his cupcake. But he remained silent whiles wondering why Phineas and Ferb were so desperate to eat a cupcake from the scouting woman Isabella?

_'Something is up...'_ Perry though and ate his muffin, _'I hope Phineas and Ferb will remain with the belief that I am dead.._.'

But Perry's luck wasn't on his side. (I'm sitting on a chest, having thrown Perry's luck inside it, tied up with a gag ball over its mouth. Laughing.) Perry's biggest fears were about to be exposed.

Phineas and Ferb consumed a cupcake each, and as the three were done with lunch, Phineas and Ferb turned to Perry and looked at him straight in the face.

"Mr Clark..." Phineas began and looked Perry straight in the face, "Why have you got the same name as our pet Platypus Perry the Platypus?"

"I... um..." Perry began, but his mind shut down completely.

He knew he couldn't lie, Perry knew Phineas and Ferb could easily tell a lie from the truth, but a lie could save him, but the truth would kill the boy's surely...

Ferb continued making Perry more uncomfortable, "You have the same first name as our pet platypus, have the same slit eye problem, the same natural teal coloured hair and a similar pointy nose like Perry the Platypus's bill. I'm sorry to say this sir, but those are four too many coincidences."

'HELP!' Perry was thinking in his mind. How could he lie to them to keep it a secret?

Perry could see Phineas and Ferb were about to cry, so he had to tell them the truth.

"Wait here guy's, I'll show you something." Perry sighed.

Phineas and Ferb blinked, Perry left the dining room and headed into his bedroom, he pulled from there his necklace and headed back to Phineas and Ferb's side, motioning for them to follow him.

Phineas and Ferb got up and followed the man, wondering what he was going to show them.

* * *

Perry leads Phineas and Ferb into Heinz's lab, once there he headed to his cupboard, pulled out the Antropromorph-inator out and made sure it was turned off and out of power, so he doesn't get to turn Phineas and Ferb into Platypods.

The three sat on Heinz's couch, with the inator sitting in front of them. Perry was shaking a bit as he pulled from his coat pocket his OWCA hat and placed it in front of them too.

"Um... Mr Clark, what has this got to do with anything?" Phineas asked pointing at the invention.

"Guy's..." Perry sighed scratching his head, "You both are right. I was your pet Platypus"

Perry then explained them his timeline with Heinz, how he was an OWCA Agent, how he fought him all the time, but after a few years, they liked each other and started dating, and then to the moment where Heinz turned him human.

Phineas and Ferb didn't once stop him in his discussion, but as the transformation came, Phineas was furious.

"Perry, did you not once think back to us? Your owners who love you, took care of you for the past five years from when you were a pup? Did we mean anything to you?" Phineas snapped.

Perry shrunk back and bowed his head down, of course, he's been thinking about his owners often,... only in the last few days not as much.

"Guy's, please... I know I should have made Heinz turn me back into being a Platypus, and he wanted to after we had that dinner with your family... but I changed my mind and begged him to keep me as a human... before I gave him my heart." Perry explained, tears falling, "I know I should have allowed Heinz to turn me back... but I love him now. I knew if I'd leave him and return to you two, first off you'd be confused as to how I was back in your lives, second... I know that Heinz heart will die with no one to love him back anymore. Heinz confessed to me that he wished to date me and... and I want to be with him too..."

Ferb blinked shocked, "What Perry?... Y... you are in love with Heinz Doofenshmirtz?"

Perry nodded his head, "I love him about as deep as Linda loves Lawrence, and I can't leave him... I don't want to leave him but learn how to strengthen my relationship with him."

Phineas was about to protest as Perry raised his hand to silence him, "I know it sounds selfish guy's... but that's how I feel. I won't fight against him, but do everything in my power to stay with him."

Phineas and Ferb remained quiet and thought over what Perry said, Perry fell silent and just allowed his own tears to fall, before looking up at Phineas and Ferb.

"Hey... it's not all bad news guys. With me being now a human, I can communicate with you two better, I can live much longer then when I was a platypus, I can do things with you two if you want to of course." Perry pointed out, smiling at them, still a little heartbroken.

Phineas blinked and stared at Perry surprised, "Y... you mean Perry, you'd still want to see us? Despite the fact, you've lied to us over who you once were? How can you just look the other way and pretend you didn't hurt us, Perry. We believed you were dead, we saw your body-"

"You saw a body, Phineas." Perry pointed out, "That does not indicate that it was me. More likely you've buried my Doppelgaenger. An old friend of mine known as Twin P. He actually did die a few days ago through a road traffic accident. The OWCA then just grabbed his corps and placed him on ice in case I'd need something from him."

Despite Perry finding it creepy what the OWCA did, it did save him explanation times. But Phineas and Ferb know now the entire truth.

Perry bent down and stared then up at Phineas and Ferb, removing his glasses Perry chuckled.

"Guy's look at me." Perry snickered.

Phineas and Ferb blinked and looked back up, Perry was smiling a little bit at his owners, he handed them his hand and smiled a bit, he's just gained an idea.

"Phineas and Ferb... it's not all bad news." Perry explained, "Now that I'm a human... we could do things together if you wish. You can visit me anytime you want, you can ring me up and ask questions and I'll try and answer them. I know I've given up my life as a pet Platypus, but now I can live life as a human and build up to you two as well a friendship... if you want to."

Phineas and Ferb blink, "Y... you mean it?"

Perry smiled softly at them, "I do guy's, you two were the owners who raised me since I was a baby Platypus. So we have basically had a relationship from the beginning, sure it was an owner-pet relationship, but now we can have a human-human friendship of a relationship if you two want to."

"W... we'd be delighted Perry... very much so." Ferb trembled.

Perry smiled and opened his arms, Phineas and Ferb ran into him and Perry held his owners in a strong embrace, both Phineas and Ferb cried very hard, this was a bit much for them in this short amount of time. Sure they have lost a pet but gained a new friend.

"There there, everything will be alright," Perry whispered and stroked over Phineas and Ferb's back calming them down.

The boys nodded their heads and Perry let them go, Phineas and Ferb turned round and had to head back home, before they left, Perry stopped them and wrote a quick note.

He handed it to Phineas, who read it over and nodded his head. It was Perry's new mobile number, just in case they'd want to talk to him. Phineas and Ferb left and headed back home. Perry smiled and picked up a book to read.

* * *

A few hours later Heinz returned back home. Perry smiled and walked up to his boyfriend and embraced him.

"How was it?" Perry asked.

Heinz sighed and rubbed over his unruly brown hair, "Stressful, the amount of paperwork I had to fill out to keep my claim on alimony upright was just never-ending. And I feel like I'm seeing black dots in front of my eyes over the huge amount of paperwork I had to fill out."

"I'm sorry, baby." Perry chuckled.

Perry pulled Heinz into his living room, Perry sat on the couch and made Heinz kneel before him with his back towards him.

"I'll make you feel better in no time baby." Perry chuckled.

Heinz blinked and moaned, he felt Perry massage him and taking out his cramps in his back. Heinz moaned as Perry unstiffened him.

"Oh Perry, that feels wonderful." Heinz smiled, his mood recovering. "Thank you. How was your day today, dear?"

Perry chuckled, "Interesting Heinz... my owners managed to track your address down, and then they blackmailed me into telling them everything, which I have... they know I was their pet Platypus turned human now."

Heinz almost jumped up and spun round to see his boyfriend square in the face. "What? And why haven't you just turned yourself back into a platypus to be with them? Perry if you want to return, I told you I wouldn't mind-"

"Heinz, they know the truth about me. Plus I've given them a suggestion that... despite the fact they lost me as a pet, they can gain me as a friend. A human friend." Perry explained, his smile never faulting, "I can do now loads more things as a human than I ever could as a Platypus. And they agreed with me."

Heinz slumped right down and faced the floor, Perry could see Heinz's guilty conscience was weighing him down.

Perry gave him a reassuring smiled and patted him on his back, "Plus you can get to know them too. See what they've done with me as a pet to them and them as my owners."

Heinz only gave a half-hearted smile back, Perry was right all over again. Must be a trait in being an agent.

Heinz decided to change the subject, "Where are the cupcakes you've bought? I could use something sweet right now."

Perry chuckled and nodded his head, both men headed into the kitchen, Heinz poured two tall glasses of milk and they consumed some of the cupcakes, a delicious sweet treat to lift the heavy mood over the two men.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Aw, very sweet."


	7. Chapter 7 Explaining myself out

Chapter 07 Explaining myself out

Quanktumspirit glaring at my screen: "Ok... I have no idea who this is with this comment... and yes I could delete it, but I want to show that I do take my commentators seriously."

****Guest/ perry plat: I feel that this is not an accurate representation of me. There should be more "scenes".****

"Well... I'll explain it." Perry said grabbing a chair and looking at the '**Guest/perry plat**. "Hey **Guest/perry plat,** how's it going? I'd like to explain how Quanktumspirit builds up on her stories. For starters lets see what you are actually demanding... seeing that scene is in speech marks, I think you are referring to sex scenes or something strongly M related. Ok, let me explain something to you: Yes it was correct deceived that Heinz was indicating on sleeping with me throughout the tale... but Quanktumspirit put in a plan."

Heinz sitting next to Perry, "Indeed she has: her plan is NOT to use me and Perry as over hormonal teenagers, but decent people. If you would read chapter 1 again, what am I actually telling Perry? I told him: I'd rather DATE a human than a platypus."

"It makes Heinz seem, in this fiction: someone who is against 'a bit' human and animal dating ways, instead accepts human and human dating," Perry explains.

"Correct Perry. I'm asking him to DATE. It's Norm the Giant Robot who keeps on asking us to sleep, but he's a ten-ton robot with a squirrel for a heart, he wouldn't understand emotions and connections between people if he were still seeing his 'ex-girlfriend' Chloe." Heinz explains rolling his eyes.

Perry nods his head, "The entire tale would quickly nose dive if QS would write us both as mating bunnies all the time. It would be boring, you wouldn't be able to see our relationship develop and grow, and our mental state would take a nose dive as well."

"And another thing Guest: It's mostly in the fictional world where people quickly jump through the 'beds' and make the story read itself as stale and heartless. But watch the movies like The Proposal (Margaret X Andrew), Trolls (Dreamworks) (Poppy X Branch), Puss in Boots (Puss in Boots X Kitty Softpaws), Zootropolis (Judy X Nick). All these couples, did they straight away begin with sex scenes? No, each couple had various problems to face, adventures together, overcoming their differences of one another, burying their hatred for one another and developing believable, romantic and hopeful relationships for the future. And the same way is what Quanktumspirit is doing." Heinz explains.

(Please don't harm me, I know not all of them have sex scenes in them, but they are interesting relationships none the less. Als yes before you ask: I got all 4 of these movies and watched them a lot.)

Perry again, "She wants people to see two people in love, who have a deep connection together, she wants to feel real emotions between us: love, lust, hate, fear, passion, etc. Not have us be two robots."

"So please, come to the acceptance that a relationship has to first stand and work, before going to bed together. Ok? It will make the tale seem more realistic and romantic. She can though add sexual tension between us, as this next chapter will show."

Quanktumspirit intro finally: "I hope this is a good explanation to you Guest. I don't own the Phineas and Ferb show, it belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh. I won't earn any money with any of my tales. Oh and one last thing to add, yes this intro is basically an ENTIRE A4 page of a normal word document, with the standards being Times New Roman and 12 font size. Groan. The longest I've ever done or will do... I think."

* * *

The next morning, Perry made sure to be up first. He was sleeping in the guest room of Heinz Doofenshmirtz home, and so far, Perry liked staying with him. Heinz was far more entertaining, adventurous and he really wants a relationship with Perry, as does Perry with him.

Perry pulled from his new cupboard a pair of white underpants, blue jeans and a white T-shirt.

"I got to prove myself to my friend." Perry decided and quickly headed downstairs.

For starters, Perry made sure Norm the Giant Robot man was turned off and remained in his garage, so he won't walk in on Perry's own plan with Heinz.

Second, Perry picked the newspaper up and headed into the kitchen. For a second time, Perry decided to make some breakfast, which was now waffles with honey and milk.

As the waffles were cooking, Perry then headed upstairs and into the bathroom. Chuckling Perry turned both taps on to run the bath, Perry looks around the bathroom and found some lovely green bath bombs.

"What's a bath bomb?" Perry asks himself a bit scared.

He picks the round ball up and feels it crumbling a bit in his hands, Perry sniffs it and finds the smell of lemon quite appealing. Quickly Perry tosses the entire bomb into the water, a short hissing and gurgling sound and Perry smelt a beautiful lemon smell shooting from the bathroom. The water itself turned a bit green but was pleasing to the eye.

Perry nods his head and heads quickly back downstairs. Pouring two cups of tea, Perry placed then eight waffles on two plates and covering all of them up with silver foil to keep the heat inside the waffles to be consumed later on, the teacups next to them and Perry then placed the breakfast on Heinz's dining room table to be consumed later on.

"I think I got everything planned," Perry smirked.

Perry then heads back into the bathroom, turns off the water, and heads back into his and Heinz's bedroom to wake his sweetheart up.

* * *

Inside the dark room, Perry could still hear Heinz calmly breathing, Perry turns to the side clock and reads that it was just 7:40 AM in the new morning. Heinz's clock doesn't go off until about 8, so he has about 20 minutes to beat it. Perry chuckles as he sees Heinz's feet move a bit underneath his bed covers.

After Norm had terrified him with the 'sex' statement, Heinz has been having a sleepless night last night, and he was instantly very depressed. Perry remembers hearing Heinz scream and pleads for mercy from his 'dream/nightmare in his own mind' just last night.

"Norm really needs to learn that a relationship is more than just sex, he needs to learn that even a normal father/mother relationship is more than just making babies 24/7, its about trusting one another blindfolded, its about knowing everything about the other partner from the back of ones hand, its about making a loving connection so deep you'd never be able to get back up again." Perry sighs.

Perry bowed his head down to the sleeping mad scientist, it was his own fault that Norm was on such a wrong level over what his and Heinz's relationship was made out of.

As the clock showed almost 7: 40 Perry was losing his patience, quickly he decided to wake him up himself. As Perry was at the foot of Heinz's bed and was about to lift the covers up to tick him, he stopped and left the covers on the bed.

No tickling Heinz could result in injury, pain and scare the scientist. He'll go the Sleeping Beauty way. Perry giggled a bit as he walked up to the head of the bed and bend over Heinz's body. Perry stares for a few minutes at Heinz sleeping form, his beautiful ruthless brown hair, his long pointy nose and his beautiful baby blue eyes behind the closed lashes.

Perry places his lips upon his friends and kisses him. Opening Heinz's mouth Perry inserts his tongue deep into the scientist's mouth to taste him.

Perry felt a hard one coming on once more, this reminded him of the first kiss Heinz gave him as a Platypus at the start of the story, and now here he was, giving him the kiss back. Showing him his trust, and love.

Perry closed his eyes and danced his tongue around Heinz's mouth, just then he felt the kiss coming back to him.

Heinz woke up and stared up into the eyes of Perry. He chuckled and hugged Perry.

"What did I do to deserve being kissed awakened Perry?" Heinz chuckled and letting the Agent go.

Perry smiled and stroked over Heinz's head, "Just by being you Heinz. And for the fact, your breakfast is getting cold."

Heinz got up further and saw Perry has made waffles and juice to drink, he chuckles as Perry jumped back into his side of the bed, got his plate off the tray and both men sat down for their breakfast.

Only a few minutes later did Heinz's alarm actually go off, Perry hit the off button and they resumed with the breakfast.

"Oh, and Heinz," Perry speaks up causing Heinz to turn to him, "I've made a bath for us both."

Heinz almost choked as he was chewing one of the waffle pieces, his face turns back to a deep red as he remembers seeing Perry only nude one time, and that was as he transformed him. Now he got to see him once more?

Perry giggled at Heinz's red face, as they were done with the breakfast Heinz cleaned the dishes away and Perry raced into the bathroom, to check on the water. The temperature was still a decent heat.

A short while later Heinz appeared behind Perry and smiled at the lovely smelling bathtub. But before they went into skinny dip together, they brushed their teeth clean.

"Are you sure about this Perry?" Heinz asked scared, pointing at the tub.

Perry chuckled and nodded his head, "I am Heinz. I know you've seen me, basically naked as a baby, I'd like to see how you look like it in return sweetheart. Why, are you scared of your own body?"

Heinz bowed his head down, Perry stared shocked as he saw tears falling from Heinz's face, as the scientist nodded his head, he is terrified.

Perry quickly made Heinz face him, "Heinz,... if you don't want to see me nude or I see you... then we can leave it. I... I just thought it would be a good way for me to show you that I care about you, and like to clean you up."

"It's just creepy Perry, I'm basically 58 years old, you are just 20... aren't you disgusted by an old man like me?" Heinz admitted, blushing.

Perry answered Heinz's fear by stripping him completely from his clothes, he carefully removed his own clothes and leads Heinz into the warm waters. Heinz flinches a bit from the hot water, but it was quickly soothing for both men.

Heinz and Perry both sunk together into the tub, and Heinz stayed at one end of the tub and Perry the other, both legs being on either side of the tub in a bent position. Their 'privacy' Perry hid away with half a bunch of bubbles.

"This answers your question?" Perry asks chuckling.

Heinz smiles back at Perry, "Thank you, Perry. And yes. I see you understand how a human cleans itself up."

Perry nods his head, "It's basically not much different than when Phineas and Ferb were cleaning me as I was their pet. Only now I have to use my own hands, or that of my partners to get cleaned up."

"Indeed Perry," Heinz chuckles.

Perry grabs the hair shampoo, he puts a bit in his hand and grab's Heinz's head. Heinz chuckles and allows Perry to carefully massage and rub the hair shampoo into his hair. Perry smiles as he runs his hands through the brown unruly mess that was Heinz's hair.

After Heinz's hair was cleaned, Perry grabs the smaller shower head, turns the dials and washed carefully the shampoo out of Heinz's hair. Heinz holds his nose and closes his eyes as Perry rinses the shampoo back out again.

"Perfect Perry." Heinz smiled as he combed with his fingers through his brown hair.

Perry smiles and lets Heinz take his head next, Heinz takes the same shampoo, rubs it against Perry's beautiful teal coloured locks and then rinses the shampoo back out again. They smiled and then came the lotion, basically the same, just all over their bodies.

After they were squeaky clean, Perry and Heinz stepped out of the bathtub, got dried and then headed back into their bedroom, getting quickly dressed and head downstairs.

* * *

As Perry and Heinz were freshened up and ready for the new day, the doorbell suddenly rang. Perry blinked and went to answer the door.

Heinz stood beside Perry confused, as he saw it was his daughter Vanessa.

"Vanessa? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your own boyfriend?" Heinz asked confused.

"Well yes, but Ferb is back home, packing his things with Phineas before he moves into his dorm at the College, for this years semester." Vanessa explained, "I wanted to ask you... can I please show Perry something in town? And go out with him, no dad not as a date, just to get to know him."

Perry almost looked crestfallen, he wanted to stay with Heinz and do something together, like a date.

Just then Heinz's telephone rang, Heinz, blinked and read that the LOVEMUFFIN members have sent him a warning invite that they had to see him now to discuss something important. Heinz gritted his teeth.

"Vanessa... we've been pulled from pillar to post for about 48 hours now. I'd like to spend some normal relaxing time with Heinz and not be forced to leave him again." Perry sighed.

Heinz sighed too, "Actually, Perry... its a good idea that you'd get to know Vanessa a bit better. The goddam LOVEMUFFIN members have written me a very angry invite to a LOVEMUFFIN meeting that I am forced to attend. And I'd rather keep you out of it, rather than have them find you and harm you anyway."

Perry blinked but had to agree. Heinz grabbed Perry into an embrace and kissed him passionately, not caring that Vanessa was gagging at the side of them.

Perry nodded and got his trench coat on, his shoes, then he followed Vanessa out of the house.

* * *

Heinz sat in his office and turned on his Skype camera to chat with the LOVEMUFFIN members. He wanted to get this angry email sorted out.

Within a flash, Rodney von Rodenstein, Dr Bloodpudding, Dr Diminutive, Dr Killbot, Dr David Bringdown, Professor Bannister, Dr Bainbridge, Dr Goatfish and Professor Mystery all had their Skype cameras on and were looking directly at Heinz.

"Good morning everyone," Heinz sighed, "What's going on that I had to contact all of you over Skype? Can't it wait until the next LOVEMUFFIN meeting in a months time?"

"_As much as it would be appealing to see you in a months time Heinz," Rodney sneered, "We can't wait that long."_

"_Not after what you did to Agent P!" Professor Bannister sneered._

Heinz just sighed and pinched his nose, then a link appeared on his screen.

_Dr Bainbridge: "Is this Antropromorph-inator true Heinz? You've built a device to completely change another living creatures appearance?"_

"_And you've used that device on Agent Perry the Platypus from OWCA?" Dr Killbot snapped._

"_Plus you are now living with Perry in a romantic human-human relationship? I saw you two at the malls the day before," Dr Rodney sneered. _

Heinz gritted his teeth together, "Ok, everyone stop shouting. Yes I've changed Perry's DNA into being a human instead of a Platypus, yes I've been with him to the mall to get him some new clothes to wear, yes I am now in an official relationship with him, yes my ex-wife and daughter know about it."

All of the LOVEMUFFIN members fell silent for a while, they glared at their screens and shook their heads.

"_Heinz Doofenshmirtz... that's unacceptable." Dr Bloodpudding sneered, "Agent Perry was born a platypus and he is meant to live a life as a platypus. Ok the OWCA trained him up to be one of the best OWCA agents ever, but inside he is still a platypus."_

Heinz gritted his teeth and pointed at the screen, "Professor Mystery is going out all the time with Peter the Panda and almost had me beaten to a bloody pulp because I've taken Peter from him until he opened up about wanting to become his nemesis once more. I don't see any of you going after him for what he has done."

"_Heinz, there is a difference between going out with your animal nemesis because you want to connect to them on a level, and completely changing the OWCA nemeses DNA so you can become their boyfriend!" Mr Mystery sneered. "I may like Peter the Panda as my nemesis and we do go out at times to discuss some things, but that doesn't mean I'd want to change him from who he is to something he is not."_

"_What if Perry the Platypus/ human would suddenly gain a disease, for which his immune system can't fight it off? Like the normal flue? We humans can get injections against it and take medicine, but Perry? If Perry catches anything then that could spell doom for the creature." Dr Goatfish pointed out._

"Stop being so overdramatic. He is fine." Heinz sneered.

"_Can we please get back to business?" Dr David Bringdown sighed, "Heinz with Perry now being a human, and you both dating. Are you now giving up on taking over the Try-State Area? Are you going to give up on your LOVEMUFFIN membership for the love of a Platyp-human?"_

All 9 LOVEMUFFIN members nodded their heads and looked over to Heinz, Heinz Doofenshmirtz blinked and thought it over. It was true, now that Perry wasn't a member of OWCA anymore, and he hates having him replaced with another OWCA member he would be forced to swear off evil and destruction.

Heinz had to lean a bit back in his chair as he was thinking it over, if he continues down his LOVEMUFFIN evil path, then Perry will find out and be furious with him. No matter if he has changed his DNA Perry would do everything in his power to stay on the path of right and justice. He would still stop him and could actually be now even more harmed that he is a human than a platypus.

Or Perry could join him on the evil side if he builds a 'Change-one-evil-inator' or such, but that wasn't Heinz's style... so he thinks he should give up and just love the fact he has a new and happy relationship up.

"_Heinz!" All the other LOVEMUFFIN members called out together snapping him back._

Heinz gritted his teeth, but nodded his head, "Yes everyone. I'm revoking my membership with LOVEMUFFIN to stay with Perry. I've loved him far longer than any of you know and I fear with still being with LOVEMUFFIN will result in Perry leaving me. I want to avoid that and will hand my membership to LOVEMUFFIN back."

All 9 members of LOVEMUFFIN blinked, they sighed and nodded their heads if that was Heinz's wish then they couldn't go against it.

_Rodney sighed and faced the screen, "Pack your LOVEMUFFIN equipment then up Heinz, as well as the lab coats. I'll be down in a bit to pick them up."_

"_And remember to sign the exit document Heinz." Professor Mystery pointed out, "Just so we have it on record."_

Heinz nodded his head, he got a digital pen out, Professor Mystery pulled up the exit document, Heinz signed it and Mr Mystery placed it into Heinz's files, closing the LOVEMUFFIN program for him down.

"_It was still fun working with you for the last 12 years Heinz." Dr Killbot sighed._

Everyone agreed, Heinz just waved his hand and closed the chat down, felling a bit sad that he left his LOVEMUFFIN inventing job, but for Perry, he'd turn as many times as he has to. Perry was his new world and he isn't going to have LOVEMUFFIN stop them.

A few hours later, after Heinz had the last LOVEMUFFIN equipment packed together, the doorbell rang downstairs.

Heinz walked down, carrying 3 heavy boxes down, he opened the door and saw Rodney standing there.

The older scientist sighed and opened his own van up, he loaded all the LOVEMUFFIN equipment into the van, closed it off and then looked at Heinz one last time.

"It's a shame that you never completed your dream, Heinz. You might have actually achieved it if you hadn't chickened out over Perry." Rodney sighed.

But Heinz shook his head, "I really mean it, I love Perry now, and nothing is going to change that. I know that, despite Perry changing from a platypus to a human, that he feels the same way about me. And LOVEMUFFIN will never accept that."

Rodney smiled a bit, "Your truly one of a kind Heinz. And congratulations on your newly found freedom and happiness overall."

"Good luck with the rest of all of you." Heinz sighed.

Rodney and Heinz hugged each other one last time before Rodney left the DEI for good. Heinz closed the door and sunk down on the ground, Perry would be a thousand times worth throwing in the evil towel. Heinz will make sure of it.

Shaking his head and getting LOVEMUFFIN now out of it, Heinz got back up again and grabbed his own coat.

"Norm, stay here and look after the house. I got to go out now." Heinz called out.

"OK DAD. GIVE MOM MY LOVE." Norm called back.

Heinz sighed and left his building, after locking the door. He has to hurry if he doesn't wanna miss his 'date' with Perry.

* * *

Meanwhile with Perry and Vanessa.

Perry and Vanessa left the DEI and walked side by side down the road. Vanessa wearing her usual black leather coat, shoes and trousers, Perry just wearing his brown trousers, a brown hat and a light blue T-shirt underneath his closed trench coat.

Perry blinked as, during the walk, he noticed Vanessa has got her phone out and seem to be texting someone. After about 10-minute walk Vanessa smiled and faced Perry.

"We are going to be having company for our outing Perry." Vanessa smiled.

Perry smiles, "Let me guess, my original owners Phineas and Ferb?"

Vanessa nodded her head, Perry shrugged his shoulders as he looks up and sees they have just arrived at the ice cream parlour, which was still open. Perry opened the door and Vanessa entered the cafe.

Perry and Vanessa headed to the back of the cafe and they lifted up the menus to check what they wanted to eat.

A short while later the cafe door opened once more and Perry looked up, sighing he saw Phineas, Ferb and Isabella all coming right at them, taking another table to their chosen one.

Vanessa smiled as Ferb sat next to her, "Hi darling."

"Hi, love." Ferb smiled, kissing his girlfriend, "Hi Perry. Nice to see you again."

"How are things?" Phineas asked smiling at Perry.

Perry shrugged his shoulders, "Not too bad guy's. And thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting us." Phineas smiled.

Ferb sits next to Vanessa, Isabella on Ferb's other side and Phineas between Perry and Isabella. After looking through the menu everyone had their orders picked out. Just then the waiter arrived to take their orders.

"I'd like a lemon ice cream, please," Perry asked.

Vanessa nodded her head, "I'll take a cappuccino ice cream, please."

"I'll have a strawberry ice cream," Isabella asked for.

Ferb smiles, "I'd like a chocolate ice cream."

"And I'll have a chocolate milkshake please." Phineas smiled, "With two scoops of chocolate ice cream."

The waiter nodded her head, she wrote their orders down, then at the back of the counter the other server was already working over their orders, under 10 minutes and they all had what they wanted.

Just then Phineas looked over to Ferb's girlfriend and Perry confused, "So Vanessa, why did you invite me, Isabella, Ferb and Perry out for ice cream?"

"Good question," Isabella said, "Did something happen?"

Vanessa chuckled and just pointed at Perry, "I just didn't want to be alone if I'm confronting Perry."

Perry almost choked on his ice cream as Vanessa said that, he blushed a bit and looked over at her.

"Confronting me about what, Vanessa?" Perry asked confused.

Isabella, Phineas and Ferb all looked over at Vanessa as she was smirking at her father's 'boyfriend'.

"Well Perry," Vanessa begins, "What are your intentions with my father? Is it just to fuck him or do you actually have real feelings for my dad?"

Isabella, Phineas, Ferb all looked across to Perry, as Perry registered what Vanessa was asking him his face grew bright red; how could he explain himself without sounding too corny?

"Um... well-" Perry began, but Vanessa cut him off again.

"You must have done something to my father, I've seen the way he looked at you as you were still a platypus Perry, he was staring at you with love and passion in his eyes. You make him somehow happy. So what happened?" Vanessa asked.

Perry blinked and thought it over, when did his and Heinz's relationship jump from frenemies to lovers?

Perry suddenly felt a little ill inside, he does remember it... it was as Peter the Panda had Heinz as a nemesis one time, and he and Peter had to battle it out in front of Heinz over who got to be his nemesis.

"Well, Vanessa... it actually happened several years ago. One time, Heinz had to travel to Seattle on a business meeting, it was still linked to LOVEMUFFIN work, and as natural the OWCA in Seattle was informed and he received down there his second nemesis. Which just so happened to be Peter the Panda." Perry explained, "As Heinz returned from Seattle back to Danville, and then built a scheme, somehow the Seattle OWCA forgot to tell Peter the Panda to back off Heinz, that he should focus on a Seattle nemesis, but they didn't. Peter travelled from Seattle to Danville and fought Heinz, destroyed his -inator and then hid in a cupboard. Long story short, me and your father ended up on Dr Feel-Better show, your father admitted to his mistake and asked me to be his Danville nemesis once more, and he swore never to have a second nemesis. I was touched and agreed to it before he and the other LOVEMUFFIN members caught us in the viewing chairs and we had our usual battle."

Isabella beamed, "Aw what for a romantic way to show he likes you."

"And how did you show Heinz you liked him back?" Phineas asked Perry.

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Vanessa all looked over to Perry, he blushed a bit and sighed.

"That happened later on as well, this time it was something else." Perry sighed, "Do you guy's remember building the Chez-Platypus restaurant?"

Phineas and Ferb nodded their heads, Perry chuckled a bit, but also sighed, he hated being reminded of that evening.

"Well, you didn't know it at the time. But one of the guests was Heinz, he had an online date there, I didn't ask for her name, but he was going out with her and their date seem to be going really well." Perry said, "That's when I started feeling jealousy overtake my heart, Heinz was putting his evil plans on hold for a woman he has only known less than 24 hours ago. He and his new 'mistress of evil' woman built in one evening an inator to form the moon, army robots, and teased a set of school children by bursting their balloons. I was growing more and more jealous until somehow the woman lost interest in him and dumped Heinz on the same night-"

Ferb spoke up, "I'm sorry to interrupt you Perry, but could you get to the point?"

Perry nodded his head, "After she left him, I walked up to Heinz and for a few day's I had to comfort him over his broken heart. That was the time I felt a bit more with Heinz then just frenemies, he became my best friend. And I gained him back as one."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Isabella cooed.

Ferb though noticed Vanessa was quiet all of a sudden, "Dear, is something on your mind?"

"Hu? Oh sorry, I was just thinking about my father... Perry-" Vanessa began and then focused on her father's boyfriend.

Perry blinked and turned back round to Vanessa, "Vanessa?"

"Can you please promise me, not to leave my father?" Vanessa asked, "If my father has already suffered these two betrayals of a broken heart... I don't know what he'll do if he loses a third person he loves."

Perry smiles softly at his 'sort-of-step-daughter'. "Vanessa as long as your father wants me around, I'll be there for him. You can count on that. And I do care about him as deeply as a wife would to him."

Phineas and Ferb smiled, they nodded their heads. Just as they consumed some of their ice creams, Perry heard the cafeteria door open again.

Everyone looked up and Perry smiled as they saw Heinz entering the cafe too. He waved at them and bought for himself an iced cappuccino. After it was done he headed to the same table with the adults sitting around it.

"Hello, again Phineas and Ferb. Hi Vanessa and Perry." Heinz smiled a bit, sitting next to his boyfriend and daughter.

Perry smiled, "Bout time you show up dear. What took you so long with the LOVEMUFFIN?"

"Well, Perry." Heinz sighed, "I've resigned from it."

Vanessa and Perry both almost choked on their ice creams as they looked over to Heinz surprised. Heinz gave up on being evil?

"I mean, you know me well enough Perry." Heinz admitted looking over at Perry, "You know how I despise it having you be replaced, no other OWCA Agent has battled me as good and strict as you did dear. And now that you are no longer an OWCA member I don't want another one replacing."

"Like Peter the Panda." Perry gritted his teeth, almost bending his spoon out of fury.

Heinz nodded his head, Vanessa sighed and Phineas and Ferb looked surprised. Well, this afternoon just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "There, the 7th chapter is done. Thanks for using your times to read this tale guys. :) I'll see you soon. Oh and if you want to see something in this tale you can tell me. I'll then see what I can do. Oh, and yes, the ice cream 'date' will continue in chapter 08."


	8. Chapter 8 Finishing the outing

Chapter 08 Finishing the outing

Quanktumspirit: "I'm actually a bit scared over posting this chapter. Enjoy anyway. Warning though: Graphic gay sex scene coming up in this chapter. That is what you meant by 'scenes', right guest? I hope I'll fill your longing for them."

* * *

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other and back to Perry and Heinz confused.

"Who's Peter the Panda?" Phineas asked facing them.

Perry sighed, "Peter the Panda is an OWCA member of the same Agency I was an agent in. But his field in espionage was in Seattle. Heinz travelled down there one time for some reason and then Peter was chasing him back up here to Danville. As I saw him I was crushed and left Heinz."

"I had one or two fights with him with some inators built, but as he smashed a picture of mine where I remembered that was the day I found Perry was my nemesis, I felt guilty and talked it out with Perry on Dr Feel-Better-show. I had luck and managed to gain Perry back as my nemesis. But I knew I've hurt him in the worst possible way." Heinz explained.

Phineas perked up, "Oh I remember that time, that was one time where you were an entire day at home and very depressed for some reason."

Perry smiled and nodded his head, true to that. "I think we've explained everything out to you two now. Or do you have any more questions?"

Despite Phineas shaking his head, Ferb looked at his brother and then back to Heinz confused, a few time's he's done that to try and see a connection between them.

"Say, Heinz," Ferb asked facing his brother again and then looking back to Heinz, "Could you maybe be my brother's biological father? You do have a similar face structure as him, and he likes inventing, just like you."

Heinz blinked, "Phineas mother is Linda also known as Lindana, right?"

Phineas, Ferb and Perry all nodded their heads, yes she is. But Heinz shook his head, he hates being reminded back to that goddam date that he ruined.

"I can reassure you Phineas, Ferb and Perry, it's not the case at all. After I smuggled your mother into a concert to save money on a second ticket I've never seen her again. Nore spoke to her until that dinner invitation my ex-wife Charlene told me about." Heinz explained.

"Oh, ok." Phineas smiled, "Do you still like our mother in that way?"

But Heinz instantly shook his head, "No, after I got together with Charlene I've pushed your mother to the furthest part of my mind as possible, and never thought of her again, apart from when I get the odd flashback. But like her like that, no."

"I would have been very jealous all over again if the answer were yes." Perry said smiling, holding Heinz's hand.

Heinz nodded his head, it would make sense.

* * *

After many more discussions and making sure Phineas and Ferb had both Heinz and Perry's new mobile numbers, Perry and Heinz drove Phineas and Ferb back home, bid them goodbye and then headed home to Heinz's flat in silence.

Perry knew why they were now quiet. Heinz's discussion with his ex-wife was pushing itself further and further to the front of both of their minds. As Heinz reached his home again, he looked over to Perry, Perry could see in Heinz's eyes that he was almost going to throw up again.

Quickly Perry bolted from the car, grabbed Heinz's body out of the driver's seat and both men raced upstairs. Heinz instantly became scared that Perry might have bottled his 'sex' fantasies up during the date and now wanted to try and live them out with him.

"Perry, wait... Perry please not yet." Heinz panicked and rammed his feet into the ground.

Perry stopped as they were in the hallway and Heinz closed the house door on them. Perry was shaking as he turned round to Heinz, tears were forming in his eyes as he looked at his lover in the face.

"Heinz, I don't understand you." Perry quivered. "I assumed you meant with: 'And other Things' to your ex-wife that... that you wanted to sleep with me... am I right?"

"'_sighing_'... y... y... yes Perry, you are right..." Heinz quivered and sunk to the ground together.

Perry sat next to him and looked at his crying lover in the face, Heinz quivered a bit and covered his face with his huge hands, to not let Perry see him in this sad state.

Heinz uncovered his face and looked back at a confusing staring Perry. "Yes Perry, I want to sleep with you like that-"

"Then come on... if you want it the way I want it, Heinz, then we can do it together..." Perry suggested quietly.

But Heinz held Perry's hand and made him sit next to him.

"But Perry... aren't you actually disgusted that I... that I have been thinking about you like that? You were my enemy, then nemesis, then friend, best friend and now lover?" Heinz asked.

Perry leaned back and thought it over, "Ok Heinz... yes at first thought it is disgusting. I was a Platypus and that you have such fantasies about myself as an animal is a bit weird. But you've been denied love for such a long time, that you'd try and find the source of love in any way possible, even if it means seducing your long time nemesis."

Heinz nodded his head, Perry is right about that

But Perry wasn't finished, "The truth is Heinz... as a platypus... I have been thinking and sometimes even dreaming about you like that as well... I wanted to change you into a Platypus or me into a human to see... to see what it would be like to have a 'mate' to sleep with, to see how deep and far a love between two nemeses could go..."

Heinz turned just as red as Perry did, he nodded his head and suddenly started chuckling, causing Perry to look up at his lover.

"This is just weird... we've been thinking each other almost equal to one another... and yet never discussed it until now." Heinz giggled.

Perry blinked and chuckled along with Heinz, very true. Suddenly Perry had an idea, taking Heinz off the floor he headed with him into Heinz's office, he needed to know some more things about him.

* * *

Heinz was confused as he and Perry were in his office, Perry made Heinz log into his computer and bring up a search browser.

"What are we looking for Perry?" Heinz asked looking at his friend.

Perry turned bright red and wondered how he could explain it... without sounding corny, but there was no way around it, he had to sound mushy to get the point across to Heinz.

Perry smirked, "Well Heinz... we've established that you want to... 'sleep with me'..."

Heinz just covered his face and looked back at Perry ashamed, "Not without your consent Perry. I won't touch you unless you really want too."

"I know Heinz, I know and I believe you won't go back on your word. But I want to; and not just a simple 'sleeping act' together..." Perry explained and blushed, "I'd like us to try a few 'adult toys' out with each other. And see how far we can drive each other until we orgasm."

"Oh brother Perry, you sure you want it like that?" Heinz asked still red-faced.

Perry nodded, "It will be an interesting experience for us, Heinz. If we don't like something the other does to one another we can always send the sex toy's back."

Heinz agreed and Perry went on a search for the objects he's been reading and watching in M A rated clips on Youtube.

* * *

A few day's later Perry's order came. Not bothering to wait, Perry grabbed Heinz on that afternoon and ran with him into his bedroom, being very excited over what he wanted to do with his lover.

Heinz sat with Perry at the bed, the parcel lying between them. He noticed Perry looked a little nervous as the Platypus/human looked at Heinz almost red-faced.

"Heinz, before I show you what I've been thinking about, I want your consent for something," Perry said a little unsure.

He took Heinz's hand and both held it above the box, Perry got his phone out and turned it on to record.

"Heinz Doofenshmirtz, will you promise me, Perry Clark, that we can try the objects I've bought, between each other? If we don't like something the other is doing to one another then we will instantly stop and try different way's, if neither of us like the sex toy I've bought we won't use it again and I'll send them back. But let us first try all the toy's out before judging them, we both can use them and each other in every way we want to. If the other say's stop to what the dominant in the game is doing that stop will be followed and the game finishes, will I have your consent for this game?" Perry asked staring into Heinz's eyes honestly.

Heinz swallowed, scenes from the Fifty Shades of Gray books and films were running through his mind, but he nodded his head.

"Perry, as of today I give you my concent that we can try these toys out between each other. I promise I won't push you too far as you won't push me. We can try these toy's out in any way we can think of and I promise to follow through with your stop word once spoken as I know you will mine. I promise only then to use the sex ways with you the way we both like it." Heinz said staring into Perry's eyes with 100% honesty.

* * *

**(Authors warning: I probably don't have to warn you, but SEX SCENES are ahead of you throughout the rest of the chapter. Don't like it close the page down.) **

Perry nodded, once their agreement was spoken out, Perry turned his phone off and placed it on his nightstand. Heinz swallowed as he and Perry opened the packages that Perry ordered.

From them, they pulled out: two horse whips one with a hard whip and a second with strands, two dido vibrators, two sets of black handcuffs, a gag ball, blindfold and two tubes of lubricating liquid.

Heinz blinked surprised at all these sex toy's and looked back over to Perry, face burning red as a red rose. Perry sure does know his love ideas to the fullest.

Perry quickly turned round and faced Heinz's very surprised face. "Heinz, I've only gone online to look at what people would normally use. If you see something you don't want to use I won't force you, or you on me. But I do want to try some of these things out with you."

"Ok Perry... we both are new at this type of love, so we can try them out. And I trust you." Heinz smiled.

Though really Heinz felt like a little 10-year-old child at Christmas again. He was impressed with Perry's research. Perry, on the other hand, felt so scared over this loving way that he almost began to cry, even though they haven't even tried any of these toy's out.

But seeing them lying on the bed in front of him and Heinz, it was nerve-wracking that humans use these toy's to get one another high to a strong orgasm. The pain was definitely going to be involved as well, and Perry looked like he'd rather choke on a cheery dropping rather than wanting to hurt Heinz to stimulate his sexual desire.

Heinz himself blushed and coughed a bit to get Perry's attention again, "Um... you've done quite a good amount of research Perry... with what do you want to begin? If at all?"

Perry nodded his head and picked the gag ball up first. Thinking over who should be the dominant and who the recipient.

"How about establishing first who should be the dominant and who the recipient Heinz... I think I should be the recipient." Perry suggested and looked at Heinz.

Heinz blinked and touched his lips with his hand and looked confused at Perry, "Why do you want to be the recipient? And not me?"

"Well you turned me human for that purpose, if I'm deceiving your explanation to your ex-wife correctly, that's why." Perry pointed out, blushing more.

Heinz sighed and sat on his bed, pinching his long nose and shaking his head.

"No Perry." Heinz said shaking his head again, "No, no, no, not at all. Ok, again yes you've deceived correctly I want to do this with you, but I wouldn't mind being the recipient either. It isn't just who's top in bed and who's bottom, as long as both sides want to please the other. I'll only accept the dominant role Perry if you want me to. If you want to be dominant for the first rounds I will gladly be the recipient instead."

Perry sighed as he lay collapsed on the bed, getting fed up over the argument over who is the dominant and who the recipient. Suddenly Perry had an idea and got up looking back at Heinz.

"I know, let's play one round of rock, paper, scissors. The winner then decides if they want to be the dominant or the recipient." Perry suggested.

Heinz snickered and agreed, Perry scooted closer to his lover and both held their fists down.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Perry and Heinz said at the same time and waved their hands around the place.

Heinz giggled as he saw he changed his hand into a paper and Perry into a rock, he placed his hand over Perry's and chuckled further at Perry's disappointed look.

"Ok ok Heinz, You win. Do you want to be the dominant or the recipient?" Perry sighed.

Heinz snickered at Perry's disappointing view, "Ok Perry, I'll be for the first round the dominant, then once my round is up you can have a go at it."

Perry smiled, so understanding. He nodded his head and lay down on the bed, wondering what for fantasies Heinz will wake up within him.

Heinz smiled and first pulled out the handcuffs, he cuffed one of the hands of Perry to the bed and chuckled at Perry's impressed raised eyebrow. Next Heinz selected a vibrator, he made sure it still works and then he turns back round to Perry.

Perry's eyes widen and Heinz saw he was drooling over his sexual idea. Being as excited as a child would be at Christmas receiving a new toy, only in this case the toy was for over 21 year-olds.

"If it hurts you in any way, Perry, tell me right away. I'll stop then and release you." Heinz promised.

Perry nodded, "Just get going, I wanna see how it feels darling."

Heinz chuckled and wondered how he was going to do it, he smirked, "I'll give it to you in two way's dear."

"Hu? What do you-" Perry was about to ask.

Heinz silenced Perry as he gave him a deep loving kiss, Perry trembled a little bit as Heinz stroked over his nude body and allowed Perry's free hand to stroke his back as well.

As Heinz broke the kiss, he pulled the dildo out, turned it on and carefully slipped it into Perry's backside. Perry's eyes widened shocked and quivered, as well as moaned with the wonderful feeling.

Heinz chuckled and then moved to the head of Perry's head.

"Heinz, what is it?" Perry whispered, shivering at the contacts that the vibrator was sending through his body.

"Just the vibrator giving you the pleasure through your body, baby." Heinz giggled.

Perry gasped and shivered as Heinz turned the vibrator on higher and higher, Perry gasps, but every time he was trying to say something the vibrator made him shut up, just to feel this incredible sensation racing through his body.

Heinz smirked and sat on top of Perry's head next, giggling at Perry's shocked expression.

"Now the second way." Heinz chuckled, "Open wide Perry."

Perry blinked but did as was asked of him. He smirked as Heinz handed him his big trophy at the bottom into Perry's mouth.

Through a smirk, Perry started pleasuring Heinz the same way he was with his vibrator. Perry moved his head back and forth, carefully grassing round Heinz's lover's tool and drinking from him as Heinz climatized into his mouth a few times.

"Mmmmhhh. Mmmmmh, mmmmmhh, mmmmmhhhh," Perry was gurgling as he continued to drink until Heinz was bone dry down there.

As he finished his fill, Perry pulled his mouth from Heinz's tool and smiled wildly, Heinz smirked and removed from Perry's backside the vibrator to calm Perry's racing body back down again.

As both men lay next to each other naked, Perry grabbed Heinz's hand and made him face his lover, he placed Heinz' cold hand on his burning hot chest. Heinz chuckled as he felt Perry's heart beating virtually out of his chest, firmly against the palm of his hand. Heinz did the same to Perry and Perry grasped him with a sort of drunkenly smile as he felt the same speed through Heinz's own heartbeat as his own.

Perry smiled at Heinz and blushed, "Are we now one, Heinz?"

Heinz chuckled and kissed Perry deep and passionately, giving him even more, love than before. He parted his lips and stared back down at Perry's brown eyes.

"One, forever more Perry. And no one will take us both apart. I love you." Heinz smiled, stroking over Perry's head.

Perry smiled, "I love you too Heinz. Thank you."

* * *

Quanktumspirit grabbing a sick bag and breathing into it quickly and hard, "P...'_ breathing in and out of the bag'... _Please review. Sorry that it's so 'graphics' in the sex act. _'breathing back into the bag trying not to throw up', _But you all asked for it. I... sorry. _'throws up in a garbage bin',... _I hope I've delivered what you wanted."

Quanktumspirit passes out on her bed shocked over what she wrote.

I'm also sorry guy's, but after this chapter, I'm going to be a bit stumped over what else I should write. Suggestions are welcomed for this tale, it helps to build it up. But please, something nice and not sex-related, I need a break from this. Maybe some date ideas? With Phineas and Ferb or on their own? And what for a date?


	9. Chapter 9 Swimming

Chapter 09 Swimming

Quanktumspirit: "I'm feeling better now. Enjoy. And don't worry, they won't do IT in this chapter again. But sooner or later. This will just be a normal outing."

* * *

A new morning came by. Perry woke up first and smiled, he's never felt this much love or desire ever. Heinz was truly a wonderful partner and boyfriend, and now that they have become intimidated with one another, he felt complete.

Perry lay in their shared bed from the night before, thinking back to his life as a Platypus, did he ever have an actual mate? Some female platypus to be his lover the way Heinz was?

Just then Perry felt their shared bed move, Heinz was waking up and looking back over to Perry. He blinked confused as he saw Heinz blushing at their nudity in front of each other, not that either of them looked hideous or such.

"Let's get dressed first Perry, then I'd like to talk to you in the kitchen," Heinz said and quickly grabbed his clothes.

Perry blinked, but agreed, he took a new set of clothes and waited for Heinz to finish in the bathroom, then as he was done with the shower, dried, dressed, teeth brushed he headed out of the bathroom and both men entered the kitchen.

Perry and Heinz sat at the kitchen table, Heinz didn't cook any breakfast yet, it seems as if his mind wasn't on how to start the day off right, but it was just to clear some things with Perry. Perry felt a suspicious feeling he knew what he had to sort out.

"Heinz," Perry began, taking his lover's hand.

Heinz looked at Pery worried, his face wasn't smiling anymore, instead, Heinz looked like he was wracked with guilt.

Perry sighed he has a lot of explaining to do, "Heinz if you were worried that we went too far last night... I can assure you, I felt complete after having the intercourse with you."

"I... thank you, Perry. B... because I felt the same. That..." Heinz had to stop and took a drink from his coffee, "For me,... having that intercourse with you, was the greatest feelings of love I've felt in over 18 years, Perry. I... I was worried I'd done something wrong or such."

Perry instantly shook his head, "No you didn't Heinz. It felt like a great relieve, I also feel... as if we've just launched both of our love feelings to its max. It was wonderful, and I don't regret it."

Heinz smiled a bit, "I don't regret it either Perry. I promise you, I won't do anything else to you that you don't want."

"What do you mean with: I won't do anything else to you that you don't want, Heinz?" Perry asked confused, "You've done nothing wrong."

"Perry, have you forgotten already?" Heinz asked a bit annoyed, "I never asked you if you wanted to be a human, I never asked you if you wanted to date me, sleep with me or even live with me. I just turned you human and made my own assumptions without asking you how you felt about it all."

Perry thought a bit about it, Heinz was right, he never asked him and just did everything his way.

"But you know now the truth Heinz. And I will help you move forward in the relationship Heinz, I won't live in the regret over changing into something else, but embrace the life as a human to its full extent." Perry reassured him, "Sure I've given up on my OWCA job now, but I have you in return, a man who loves me for me, a man who supports me in all my decisions."

Heinz chuckled and nodded his head, very true. As Heinz and Perry kissed each other again and wanted to go onto round two, Perry heard his new mobile phone ring. Perry and Heinz blinked as they let each other go and Perry turned to his bedside table, where his phone was on charge.

It was ringing, showing an unknown ID on it. Perry thought over what he has called himself, then answered it.

Perry picked it up, "Hello, Perry Clark here."

"_Perry?" Phineas voice suddenly rang through the phone._

Heinz blinked and looked a bit annoyed that Perry had given to Phineas and Ferb his mobile phone number. But Perry didn't want to lose contact with his ex-owners, not that they now knew who he really was.

"Oh, good morning Phineas Flynn. What's going on with you and Ferb today?" Perry asked.

"_Well Perry," Phineas began, "My family is going to a swimming centre today, and I'd like to invite you and Heinz to join us."_

Perry raised a shocking eyebrow, going swimming with his owners? Good idea.

"Wait a few minutes Phineas, I got to ask Heinz first," Perry said.

Perry looked over to Heinz, "Dear, would you like to go swimming today? Phineas Flynn is inviting us."

"Sure, we've got nothing planned. We could see them at 11 AM, and then have lunch before going for a dip." Heinz suggested.

Perry blinked, why did they have to let Phineas wait that long for them to come over? The swimming centre isn't that far.

"Um... Phineas, did you hear all that?" Perry asked through the phone.

"_Yes Perry, Heinz suggested that we'd have lunch with you two, sure. We'll see you there at 11, bye." Phineas smiled and hung up the phone._

Perry blinked, "Bye."

Perry hung up the phone and turned to Heinz confused, he headed to his clothes cupboard and pulled his black swimming trunks out, packed two towels in, some sun cream, diving goggles and hair shampoos.

"Well," Heinz smiled, "Let's go."

Perry nodded his head and followed his lover. After doing a quick stop at the shopping centre for a new pair of green swimming shorts for Perry, they were on their way to the swimming centre. Perry now understood why the long wait.

* * *

A while later, Perry and Heinz arrived at the swimming centre. Phineas, Ferb, Linda, Lawrence, Candace, Jeremy, Isabella and Vanessa were all there for a fun time in the water.

"Perry, Heinz good to see you again." Phineas smiled hugging his invited guests.

Perry chuckled and ruffled Phineas's hair a bit, "Thank's for the invite Phineas."

"How are things?" Lawrence asked the two men.

Heinz just shrugged his shoulders, "Not bad. Let's go."

Everyone entered the swimming centre, paid for the entrance fee, got changed, locked their clothes up, tied the keys to their costumes or hands, and then selected a seating area for them to sit.

* * *

At the swimming centre, Perry looked round himself surprised. It was huge, with changing rooms, showers, a ginormous swimming pool, a wave pool, slides in one place of the centre, a diving platforms and boards at the deep end of the pool, and a children's pool for non-swimmers at a different part of the centre.

As well as a sauna, a bubble pools, herbal pools, sun tanning equipment and a massage room.

"Wow, it's fantastic," Perry smiled.

As Phineas, Ferb, Heinz and Perry secured some lounging chairs, Phineas and Ferb headed to the deep pool for a good long swim. Perry smiled watching his owners enjoy a good swim back and forth.

"Come on Heinz and Perry, join us," Phineas called out.

Just as Perry wanted to jump in, Heinz grabbed his hand, stopping him. Perry turned around and saw Heinz was shaking his head.

"Sorry guy's, but I got to do something with Perry first." Heinz called out, "Well join you later."

Perry blinked, he mouth to a confused Phineas and Ferb a sorry and followed Heinz to a different part of the swimming centre.

* * *

Perry blinked as he and Heinz were at a children's pool, the water in there was warm and only reached about Perry's midsection.

"What are we doing here Heinz?" Perry asked off-put.

Heinz sighed and rolled his eyes, "Perry I know you know how to swim as a Platypus, but as a human? I don't think so."

"Well, we'd better try it out." Perry pointed out.

"Perry, if you have had difficulty just walking as I changed you, and you can hardly see what's in front of you, I'm sure you can't swim either. I'll teach you though." Heinz reassured him

Perry sighed, Heinz was making a good point, he doesn't know how a human can swim. As they both were in it, Heinz began his lesson by showing Perry how he swims, Perry noted that Heinz's arms were first crossed and then his hands pushed the water out of the way in rhythmic strokes, his legs were moving like a frogs and pushed the water further back as it moved Heinz up and down the pool.

"Now your turn Perry." Heinz said as he stood up, but then bent down holding his arms out, "I'll hold you upright so you won't go straight down, and then try a few rounds the way I've shown you."

Perry smiled, he lay down and Heinz's strong arms held Perry's body upright. Just like Heinz explained Perry tried the swimming way. Heinz moved Perry a bit around the water, and as Perry seems to remember the movements he carefully let him go.

Perry was at first shocked, "Heinz?"

"Calm down Perry, just keep the movements up," Heinz said.

Perry nodded and did as he was instructed, he swam an entire round the children's pool, up and down, until it clicked in his mind. Heinz smiled as Perry stopped at the lighter end of the pool and he sat upright again.

"Thank's Heinz, that was fun." Perry smiled taking his hand.

Heinz swallowed a bit and looked over at the huge pool, "Ok Perry... ready for the big pool then?"

Perry nodded his head, both men got out of the kiddy pool and walked carefully to the larger pool. They go in through side steps and Perry noted that A) the larger pool was far colder than the kiddy pool, B) the 'lightest' end of the pool showed to be 1 meter deep and the deepest end was at 2,5 meters deep.

"H... Heinz," Perry trembled and looked at him, "I... I'm scared."

"Don't worry Perry," Heinz smiled patting his back, "I'm here for you. Just keep the remembrance of the swimming way in your mind and it will always come natural back to you whenever you go swimming as a human."

Perry swallowed and nodded his head, he couldn't believe it. Like a platypus, he had to swim and enter a lair underwater and in dangerous format, he's jumped from helicopters, aeroplanes and faced many more dangers which could have claimed his life he was never scared. But he is now a human, swimming for the first time in a large human pool, it was a bit nerve-wracking.

Heinz entered the pool first and swam to a side of it, Perry swallowed his fear down and entered the pool too. At first, he was a bit freaked out over how cold the water is, but after a while, and seeing Heinz kicking his feet a bit to stay afloat, Perry followed his example.

Perry kicked his feet too and began his swimming technique down towards the deeper end of the pool. As Perry reached the first end he saw Heinz stayed close to him and watching his every move.

"At the deeper end Perry," Heinz advised him, "You'd better keep on kicking or turn back round to the lighter end, you can't stand at 2 meters deep."

Perry nodded his head, he just wanted to reach the deeper end of the pool and head back again. Perry and Heinz saw Phineas and Ferb were in the centre part of the swimming pool and have just completed another round, before spinning round and swimming back to the other end of the pool.

Perry chuckled and followed their example, despite the fact it was a lot of work and Perry was the slowest, it was still fun.

As all four men were at the lighter end of the pool, Perry smiled as he saw Phineas and Ferb looking down the pool to the other end of it.

"Hey Ferb, let's go onto the diving boards." Phineas smiled.

Phineas and Ferb climbed out of the pool, both brothers walked to the diving boards and platforms as Perry turned his head around and looked at Heinz confused.

"What do humans do at a diving board actually?" Perry asked.

Heinz just smirked and pointed at it, "Watch Perry."

Perry turned his head and saw Phineas was at the 3-meter board, he went into a diving position, looked underneath himself to make sure no one was around him when he dove and then jumped from the board. He made a small turn round his body and Phineas made contact with the pool, Perry saw a huge splash ripped itself in the water and Phineas was gone for a short while underwater.

"PHINEAS!" Perry screamed shocked. "PHINEAS WHERE-"

"Perry don't worry," Heinz said grabbing his hands. "Just look."

Perry's breath came back as he saw Phineas kicking through the water, diving back up again and gasping. Quickly Phineas swam to the side of the pool and climbed out of it. Ferb walked next to his brother, after shaking his hand for a job well done, and they walked together back to Perry and Heinz.

Perry looks at Phineas a bit scared, "Are you ok Phineas? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Calm down Perry, I'm fine." Phineas smiled, "Just, jumping from 3 meters does bring one quite far to the bottom of the swimming pool, don't worry Perry."

Perry sighed a breath of relief, he saw a few more people jumping and diving from the boards too, well as long as Phineas and Ferb were having a good time, that's all that matters.

The four swam a few more rounds in the pool, then Phineas had an idea.

"Perry, come with us, I'd like to show you something else." Phineas smiled, "Come too Ferb."

Perry blinked and followed Phineas and Ferb out of the water. Heinz swam to one side of the pool and watched his boyfriend smiling.

"I'll just swim a few more round guy's I'll see you later at our place," Heinz called out.

Phineas, Ferb and Perry nodded as Perry followed his two new friends.

* * *

Perry followed Phineas and Ferb up a lot of flights of stairs, Perry heard water rushing and a short while later the three men were in front of a water slide. Perry swallowed a bit as he saw the water gushing and racing around the piped tube, down towards the unknown.

"This Perry is what's called a slide, we love going on them and down towards the bottom. You're going to love it." Phineas smiled.

Perry looked and saw at least 3 other people in front of them, before Phineas, Ferb and he had their chances.

As it was Phineas turn Perry saw he held the handlebar at the top of the slide, Phineas turned his head and watched the 'traffic lights' change from red to amber then green.

"GERONIMO!" Phineas cheered.

Phineas let the handlebars go, the water rushed and Phineas disappeared down the slide, Perry and Ferb heard.

"JIPPY!" Phineas called.

Perry smiled, he had his turn then and waited for the lights to change, they changed from red, back to amber and then green. Perry swings his body and down the slide, he disappeared too.

Perry was at first a bit scared, everywhere he looked just white plastic, the water rushing around his body as it transported him down from the top of the slide to the bottom. With a splash, Perry crashed into the bottom part of the slide.

As quickly as Perry could he swims to the edge of the exit pool and saw Phineas sitting at the side of it too, he smiles and Perry looked back over to the rushing slide.

"WOOHOO!" They both heard and a short while later Ferb appeared out of the slide's end.

The three chuckled before exiting the pool altogether.

"Wow, Phineas and Ferb." Perry smiled, "That was fun indeed."

The two boy's nodded their heads, Perry headed back to Heinz and saw he just finished a few more swimming rounds in the large pool before exiting it. They headed to their places and sat down to rest for a bit.

"And having fun Perry?" Heinz asked smiling at his boyfriend.

Perry beamed, "Its fun indeed. I haven't had this much fun in years. Thank you for changing me, Heinz. And thank you for allowing Phineas and Ferb to spend some time with us."

Heinz nodded, suddenly the four jumped out of their skins as a siren was heard over their heads, Phineas and Ferb beamed all over again.

"Oh boy, this is going to be great." Phineas smiled, "Perry to be safe, better stay at the shallow end of the pool."

Perry nodded his head, he and Heinz stayed at one end of the pool, with several other children and Phineas, Ferb and several strong swimmers headed to the deeper end. Suddenly Perry saw what the sirens meant. The entire large pool changed from calm waters to a wave pool.

The water started to move and Perry reflected that it reminded him of the wide ocean, only a little bit less dangerous. One wave after another came crashing around the pool, adults and children swam with or against the waves and cheered in the chaos.

"Do you want to try and swim with the waves Perry?" Heinz asked at the side of him.

Heinz and Perry were holding onto it tight, Perry felt one wave crash against his body, he was a little bit scared but nodded his head.

Heinz stopped him though with a warning, "Perry when swimming with the waves, make sure to never stop kicking or paddling to stay afloat, or the waves will take you straight down. Got it?"

Perry nodded and watched as Heinz first let go, he saw instantly what Heinz meant with: 'never stop kicking', these waves were merciless on the human bodies.

'Ok, Perry... here goes'. Perry whispered to himself.

He braces and lets go of the edge of the pool, instantly he felt the waves hitting his body too, and like a few people he's seen the waves ripped him left, right and most of all backwards. Perry had to fight quite a bit to swim forwards and stay close to Phineas, Ferb and Heinz.

Despite the fact the waves were powerful it was also fun. Being hurtled round the pool. Perry smiled quite a bit and after ten more minutes the siren noise was heard again and the waves turned off. Perry felt the waters calming down again and it became the normal swimming pool once more.

The four men swam to one side of the edge and Heinz smiled at his boyfriend.

"Did you like that Perry?" Heinz asked smiling.

Perry nodded his head, "It was epic."

The four swam a few more rounds up and down the swimming pool until suddenly Phineas had another idea.

"Hey, Heinz and Perry could you do me and Ferb a favour?" Phineas asked chuckling.

Ferb, Heinz and Perry blinked, a favour?

"Heinz and Perry, stand behind each other and open your legs wide into an A formation. Ferb let's see if we can swim through them like a tunnel." Phineas suggested.

(I did this as I was a young kid and still do it, it's fun.)

Heinz, Ferb and Perry shrugged their shoulders, Phineas and Ferb pulled their goggles over their eyes and Perry and Heinz stood behind each other, opening their legs wide into an A shape they watched Phineas first.

"ready Phineas?" Perry called out.

Phineas stretched his thumbs out and dived underwater. Perry and Heinz watched him as Phineas kicked against the water and swam through both men's legs until he reached the other end of it.

Phineas dived back up again and gasped, smiling and he turned round to face the others.

"All clear Ferb." Phineas smiled and swam to the side.

Perry and Heinz looked back forward, Ferb nodded his head and pulled his own goggles over his eyes, a gasp of air later and he was underwater, swimming through both legs too and coming up at the other end of it.

Heinz and Perry turned around and applauded for Phineas idea. That was cool.

* * *

All four left the pool again and sat back at their table. Perry and Heinz panted a bit, that was awesome. But Phineas and Ferb didn't want them to have even a minutes peace.

"Come Heinz and Perry. I spotted another attraction we can look at." Phineas chuckled.

But Perry sighed, "Phineas, we are tired, can we have a bit of relaxation before going onto another wild swimming trip?"

Ferb blinked, "He does make a good point Phineas, we got all day to play in the swimming centre. A break will do us all good. And I know exactly where. Come."

Ferb left, Phineas followed him and Heinz and Perry looked at each other tired, they sighed had a quick drink before following the two teens.

Phineas saw that Ferb lead them to a bubble bath, a few people were in it and the bubbles rose around the water at different speeds.

There were two pools of the water, one active and full of humans, at least eight, and a second pool next to it, empty. The four entered the empty pool and sat at one end each. Perry noted that this water was a lot warmer than the water in the big pool or the water by the slides.

It also smelt lovely of herbs, like in herbal tea. Phineas and Ferb smiled and Heinz sat next to Perry, pleased that this day was going by so well.

"So, what do you do in this 'bath'?" Perry asked confused, "It's nice and warm, but what do you actually do?"

"Just wait and you'll see." Phineas smiled sighing, "This is relaxing indeed."

Perry agreed, but he still had no clue what was going on. Why was this 'bath' water so much warmer than the waters at the slides and the main pool?

Suddenly Perry felt himself move, he looked down and saw huge bubbles were activated in the pool, surrounding him, Phineas, Ferb and Heinz round their bodies, a soft gurgling sound came and Perry saw behind himself a plug hole to suck away the overlapping water.

"Wow," Perry smiled at the even warmer feeling of the moving waters.

Heinz chuckled, Phineas and Ferb smiled and floated around the warm water of the tub. This was relaxing indeed. And Perry also felt his energy build up with the warmth.

* * *

Five minutes later the bubbles stopped and the warmth of the bath left the tub. Perry felt a lot more relaxed and he looked over at his friends.

"That was fantastic, Ferb. Thank you." Perry smiled, "But I'm still not in the mood to go on a fast ride."

"That's alright Perry." Heinz smiled.

The four left the bubble tub and Perry saw other humans taking their places now, he just shrugged his shoulders and followed Heinz to another exciting swimming activity. This time it was in a huge swimming pool, but... apart from seeing a small pool with diving goggles and snorkels, Perry didn't see anything else.

"Heinz, what is this?" Perry asked confused.

Heinz smiled, "The surprise is underwater Perry, grab a mask and a breathing snorkel and follow us underwater. Just don't panic."

Perry looked a little nervous, Phineas, Ferb, Heinz and he were equipped with snorkels and masks to cover their eyes and nose, then snorkel into the mouth the four went underwater.

Once down Perry looked at Heinz, what were they supposed to see down here? Heinz just pointed in one direction he was looking. Perry turned his head and suddenly came face to face with a small shark, right in front of him.

"MMMMMMHHHHH!" Perry panicked and quickly shot back up to the surface.

Along the way he swallowed a whole load of water and almost drowned, Heinz, Phineas and Ferb quickly got back up again and looked at Perry.

"T.. there is a freaking shark in the pool?" Perry panicked and almost turned white, "No, no not with me."

Before Heinz could explain something Perry bolted from the pool. Heinz sighed and turned to Phineas and Ferb.

"Are you both scared of the fish and shark in the pool?" Heinz asked.

Phineas and Ferb both shook their heads, they were fine. Heinz nodded and left the pool as well.

"I'll explain something to Perry. Phineas and Ferb, could you swim over to the tank where the shark is in it? Then I can tell Perry the truth." Heinz asked.

Phineas and Ferb gave him a thumbs up and swam back underwater, looking at the other fish. Heinz left the pool too, handed his goggles back before looking for Perry.

He found Perry a short while later at the entrance to the underwater cave, where people could walk through it and see the fish on the other side of the tank from the pool.

"Perry, you ok?" Heinz asked, patting his friend on his back.

Perry shivered a bit, "There is a freaking shark in the pool, there is a freaking shark in the pool?"

Heinz sighed, "Perry get up. I want to show something to you. And you don't have to be scared, I'll protect you."

Perry blinked Heinz pulled him up from the ground and lead him through the tunnel, looking out for the shark. A few minutes later he found the shark's tank. And as requested Phineas and Ferb were swimming in front of it.

"Perry, look up," Heinz asked.

Perry blinked, he looked up and saw Phineas and Ferb diving on the other side of the tank, suddenly the same shark that scared Perry came swimming by again, right towards Phineas and Ferb.

"WHAT? HEINZ GET THEM OUT OF THERE, THE SHARK WILL KILL THEM!" Perry screamed shocked.

Heinz held Perry down, "CALM DOWN PERRY! I promise you, the shark won't harm Phineas and Ferb."

Perry blinked and looked back over scared, worried he will see Phineas and Ferb being eaten up. But the shark just swam calmly past them and to a different part of the tank.

"Hu? But... but the shark is in the same pool as Phineas and Ferb, why did it ignore them?" Perry blinked.

Heinz tapped on the glass softly, "there are two sides of the tank Perry, we are standing on one side of it, the tank is filled and decorated for the shark and other fish in the middle and the other side is the diving pool for the people to look at the creatures from the water's perspective."

Perry breath a sigh of relieve, so everything was fine. Well, he should have been warned about it beforehand. But it was a clever idea none the less.

* * *

"I think we need something to calm ourselves down." Perry sighed.

Phineas and Ferb clambered out of the pool and stood back next to Heinz and Perry. Ferb smiled and lead the four men to another part of the swimming centre.

Perry saw Ferb lead them to, what looks like a wooden box, with a glass door and benches to sit on in there.

"This is a Sauna Perry." Ferb said, "A good place to unwind and calm down. Just, you two DON'T do anything funny in there whiles me and Phineas are with you."

Heinz and Perry looked at each other and turned a bit red, they knew what Ferb was indicating with. Quickly the four first headed back to their places to get their towels, then back to the sauna, filling a bucket up with water they picked their places and Ferb activated it.

Phineas and Ferb lay on two benches in the sauna and breath in the burning hot air, Perry and Heinz sat on the other bench opposite of the boy's and looked around the room.

Heinz closed the door on them, then poured a bit of water onto a hot burning stove of rocks. Perry heard a loud hissing and gurgling noise and steam rose up from where Heinz made contact with the water and stones.

Perry instantly felt as if the temperatures rose up from 20 degrees Celsius up to 25 degrees Celsius. It was hot indeed. Perry couldn't smell anything, but he felt himself starting to sweat a bit. Perry looked around and saw Phineas, Ferb and Heinz all building up a sweat as well. This was quite relaxing actually. The men rubbed their water back into their bodies and relaxed in this hot room.

* * *

30 minutes later the four had enough, they exited the sauna and had a shower, before heading back to the table.

Heinz checked his phone over and noticed it was now 3 PM in the afternoon and he was feeling a bit peckish.

"Alright everyone how about we get some lunch now? You hungry?" Heinz asked his friends.

Phineas, Ferb and Perry all nodded their heads and they headed to a food stand to get something to eat. Phineas and Ferb ordered themselves a hot dog, Heinz got some chips with ketchup and mayo, Perry decided on a hamburger with chips too. To that four bottles of Ferber.

The four sat together at a free table and consumed their lunch, and once more Perry was impressed with the delicious foods the humans got to consume. As a Platypus he was only damned to eat platypus food, and on occasion would he eat a chip or such.

As everyone was full and Heinz settled the bill the four friends decided to head home. Perry followed them and they grabbed from their lockers their shampoos, had a shower in the men's changing room, dried off, changed back out of their swimming trunks into their clothes and then headed out of the swimming centre.

After Heinz dropped Phineas and Ferb back off at home, he drove in silence with Perry back to his home.

"I hope you've had a good day today Perry." Heinz smiled at his friend.

Perry nodded his head, "I sure did Heinz."

A few minutes later Heinz arrived at the DEI, Perry has fallen fast asleep from all the activities they've had today. Heinz chuckled, got out of his car and lifted Perry up bridal style. Silently he entered his home and placed Perry onto the couch in the living room to sleep.

* * *

From their bedroom, Heinz retrieved Perry's PJ's. Silently he took Perry's clothes off and changed him into his PJ's. Once Perry was changed Heinz pulled a blanket out, covered his boyfriend up and threw Perry's old clothes and swimming trunks into the washing basket.

Then heading upstairs, Heinz got changed as well and placed his PJ's over his own body, before heading back downstairs.

Heinz entered his kitchen and decided to cook some dinner for himself and Perry. He retrieved some pasta, meats, and tomato sauce. He cooked the meal and about 30 minutes later the dinner was done.

Perry woke up and noticed he was back in his bedroom, quietly he headed downstairs and saw Heinz has cooked dinner for them. He chuckled and smiled at his lover.

"Thank you, Heinz." Perry smiled, kissing his lips.

Heinz smiled back at Perry, "your welcome, it was an exciting day today Perry."

Perry agreed, after their portions were served out, Heinz lit a red candle and poured for them some wine to drink.

They consumed their meal, clinked their glasses together and enjoyed a quiet evening. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Aw, a lovely day. Bye."


End file.
